Prélude
by Dragoun Lou
Summary: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.
1. Chapitre 1 Reddition

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude.**

**Chapitre 1 : Reddition.**

Enfoncé dans le canapé, Don sirotait un énième verre, distillant déjà ses nombreux frères ingurgités tout au long de cette abominable soirée. L'ironie de la situation empêchait la dose conséquente d'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, de faire son office. Imbibé jusqu'à l'os mais le cerveau dégrisé, cet état étrange lui apportait une étonnante lucidité. Après une dernière gorgée, il posa le cadavre vide sur la table du salon en prenant garde de ne pas y apposer une auréole. Une tâche pour son inauguration aurait été très malvenue.

Sourd aux babillages des invités, il hochait la tête pour feindre son intérêt à la conversation et se donner une contenance. Il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant avec précision ses défaites successives qui l'avaient conduit à célébrer ici et maintenant sa totale reddition.

Sa première et plus grave erreur avait été de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Ses sentiments avaient lentement évolué pendant ces années de complicité. Tous leurs moments partagés s'emboitaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle. D'abords éparses, il lui avait été difficile de les mettre bout à bout, redoutant ce que l'image finale allait lui dévoiler. Malgré sa peur, son dégout de lui-même d'être attiré par un homme et pas n'importe lequel, la réalité s'imposa à lui aussi surement que le tranchant de la guillotine sur le cou du condamné. Il aimait Danny, d'un Amour avec un grand A : exclusif et absolu. L'acception de ce qu'il éprouvait, ne l'avait pas pour autant soulagé.

S'il ne se mentait plus, il devait désormais le faire avec les autres. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, surtout pas au principal concerné. Il avait beaucoup trop à perdre et si peu de chance de gagner. Et gagner quoi ? Danny était hétéro de toute façon. Alors des deux maux, il avait choisi le moindre préférant se taire pour rester prés de lui, plutôt que de l'ouvrir et sacrifier ses derniers espoirs.

Résigné, c'était à cette époque qu'il avait érigé un masque derrière lequel il se réfugiait : celui de Flack, le flic intègre et garçon sympa à qui on faisait confiance. Le charisme et l'apparente force qu'il dégageait, dissimulaient à la perfection cette souffrance qui le rongeait, le détruisant peu à peu. D'ailleurs, il le portait avec brio ce soir. L'illusion était parfaite.

Sa deuxième erreur, il l'avait commise à l'arrivée de Lindsay. Le départ d'Aiden ne l'avait pas surpris. Trop entière, elle n'avait pas supporté que le système ait encore une fois profité à l'un de ces détraqués. Mac l'avait remplacée en un temps record. Nécessité du service obligeait. Et il avait fallu qu'il la choisisse : elle.

Quand elle s'était présentée au bureau, l'évidence l'avait frappé. Quelconque, elle allait plaire à Danny. Ses préférences ciblaient les filles sages et propres sur elles comme elle. Il avait vu juste, sa banalité avait attiré son regard. Il faut dire qu'elle dénotait franchement dans cette équipe, entourée par les écrasantes personnalités qui régnaient sur un labo austère, la sienne, celle de Stella ou encore de Mac. Elle avait réussi à y faire son trou grâce à cette fraicheur discrète privilégiant les concessions au conflit direct. Elle l'avait eu aussi. Il appréciait la femme de l'homme dont il était fou.

A simulateur, il ajoutait masochiste. Risible si cela n'avait pas été aussi tragique et pathétique.

Son ultime erreur avait été de croire que Danny se jouait d'elle. Il était à jeun depuis quoi : un mois, et elle, elle n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle le laissait paraitre à ses stratégiques avances. Ses « _Montana _» railleurs transpiraient l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Ils devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus amicaux pour finalement s'effacer devant un prénom savamment prononcé. Séduire était une seconde peau chez lui. Il allait la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit lassé tel était son mode de fonctionnement. Il voyait la vie comme une chandelle préférant la brûler par les deux bouts vivant à fond chaque seconde plutôt que de mourir à petit feu agonisant de solitude. Il y avait suffisamment de filles sur terre pour ne pas se prendre la tête avec l'une d'entre elles. Quand il sentait le vent tourner, il ne fuyait pas les complications, il les tuait dans l'œuf par une rupture nette et définitive. A sa décharge, ses conquêtes étaient toutes prévenues, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elles pensaient être la bonne, celle qui le ferait changer. Pauvres folles !

Il avait attendu que Lindsay en fasse les frais. Mais les jours puis les semaines s'écoulant, le doute s'était insinué dans ses certitudes. Il l'observait la suivre du regard dés qu'elle rentrait dans son périmètre, écoutait ses excuses bidon annulant leurs sorties entre potes pour rester auprès d'elle. Lentement, ils officialisaient tacitement leur liaison, et ça, Danny ne l'avait jamais fait pour aucune autre. Quand il est parti la rejoindre pour la soutenir lors du procès dont elle était le principal témoin, seule rescapée d'un massacre sordide perpétré dans sa jeunesse, il comprit. Elle n'était pas un numéro de plus sur sa liste, mais celle qui y mettait un terme. Il ne la sautait pas, il lui faisait l'amour. Elle, il l'aimait. Et là, ils emménageaient ensemble.

Que Danny soit dans d'autres bras que les siens, il le supportait car son cœur restait libre de leur emprise. Mais maintenant, qu'elle y avait élu domicile, lui n'avait plus rien. Il n'était plus rien. Et il avait eu mal comme jamais.

— « Cet appart est vraiment génial, tu as été voir la petite terrasse sur le balcon, Don ?  
— Pas encore, je préfère rester au chaud.  
— Allez, viens, la vue est superbe.  
— L'aperçu que j'en ai d'ici suffit à me convaincre. Stella, c'est pas beau d'être jalouse, s'efforçait-il de rire.  
— Quoi !? Mais non....c'est vrai que je suis toujours à la recherche d'un logement, de là à squatter ici...  
— Je ne crois pas que les tourtereaux apprécieraient que tu viennes leur tenir la chandelle fanfaronnait Adam. »

Ils étaient tous réunis pour leur pendaison de crémaillère qui marquait aussi leur première année de couple. Un an déjà et combien d'autre à tenir encore. 23 H 00 sonnait à la petite pendule. Il sentait qu'il devait partir sans quoi il n'était pas certain de se contrôler. L'alcool gagnait la partie finalement, le show n'avait que trop duré, le masque risquait de se fissurer.

— « C'est pas que…, mais je me lève tôt demain. Je vais y aller.  
— Avec ce que tu as descendu, tu vas y arriver.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi papa, je connais le chemin.  
— Je n'ai pas dit ça, rétorqua Danny, vexé de ce surnom ridicule. Il était casé, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait pris un coup de vieux.  
— J'avais compris, et oui je suis encore suffisamment clair pour prendre un taxi. Je vous laisse entre scientifiques. »

Après un bref et réciproque au revoir, Don tira sa révérence avec un empressement qui laissait Danny songeur, il n'était pas le seul.

— « Eh beh ! Y'avait pas le feu pour qu'il parte si vite.  
— Il reprend son poste à 8 H 00, c'est pour ça.  
— Quand même, rah ! Ces flics : aucun savoir vivre, heureusement que les experts sont là pour relever le niveau. Je te rassure, je reste jusqu'à la fermeture, moi.  
— T'es sympa, Adam, compte sur moi pour te mettre à la porte en temps voulu.  
— On se calme les garçons, où je vais devoir sévir, surenchérit une Lindsay rayonnante. »

La joyeuse troupe leva finalement le camp vers 2H00 du mat, non sans quelques allusions grivoises. Sheldon dut même museler de sa main un laborantin déchaîné pour couper court à ses réflexions salaces. Don n'allait pas être le seul à avoir mal aux cheveux.

Mort de rire, Danny referma et verrouilla sa porte. Il apprécia ce calme retrouvé. Le bazar qui régnait, vestige de la petite fête, lui fit prendre conscience de sa chance. Il était tout simplement heureux. Lindsay, sereine elle aussi, commençait à débarrasser.

— « J'suis vannée.  
— On rangera demain, tu viens, on va se coucher ?  
— Je te suis. »

Sur le chemin de leur chambre, elle laissa échapper une remarque.

— « Il avait encore son drôle de regard.  
— Qui ça ?  
— Don.  
— Oh! je vois pas comment j'aurais pu le rater. Il était complètement perdu dans son monde.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
— Si je le savais…pas moyen qu'il crache le morceau.  
— Il m'inquiète, ça fait un moment que ça dure et j'ai l'impression que ça a empiré.  
— J'essaierai encore de lui parler. Je ne te garantis rien, il est plus têtu qu'une mule.  
— D'une mule à une autre, je suis persuadée que vous arriverez à communiquer.  
— Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, j'irai le voir, promis. Mais pas maintenant, là tout de suite, j'ai autre chose en tête. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il souleva sa compagne à bout de bras pour la jeter sur leur lit. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la contempler avant de fondre sur elle. Qu'elle était belle. Loin de s'offusquer de ces préliminaires un peu musclé, Lindsay attira son homme encore plus près adorant le sentir peser sur son corps. Une paire de lèvre butinant son cou, elle se tortilla pour faciliter la progression d'une main douce qui remontait sa jupe et caressait ses cuisses. Bientôt, leurs gémissements s'amplifièrent, scellant une nouvelle fois leurs sentiments dans ce qui était désormais leur chez-eux.

Dans une autre chambre, ce n'était pas le brasier de la passion mais la morsure du froid des draps glacés qui accueillit Don. Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller se contentant de se mettre à l'aise. Il retira sa cravate, desserra les crans de la ceinture puis les boutons de son pantalon et balança ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'affala sur le lit pour s'emmitoufler dans la couette. Sa dernière pensée semi-consciente avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve fut pour cette fichue météo. Pour une fin septembre, le mercure flirtait déjà avec le 0°C, l'hiver promettait d'être rude.

Octobre puis novembre avaient filé comme l'éclair. Don s'ingéniait avec un certain talent, à ne croiser le couple star des experts que le strict minimum. Quand l'un ou l'autre était chargé d'un de ses dossiers, il énonçait d'une voix égale les éléments recueillis auprès des premiers témoins. Il ne se permettait aucune incartade, rien ne devait filtrer en dehors du travail. Danny avait bien essayé de lui parler entre deux relevés d'empreintes mais il l'avait vertement remis à sa place. Les scènes de crime n'étaient assurément pas le lieu propice pour les discussions personnelles.

Pour éviter de se retrouver autour d'un verre après le boulot, il s'était inventé de nouvelles obligations comme une petite-amie. Il avait sorti cette connerie à Lindsay quand celle-ci l'avait coincé en salle de pause. Il espérait avoir gagné la paix mais son mensonge s'était retourné contre lui. Elle voulait la rencontrer pour faire des sorties à quatre. Rien que ça. Depuis son dernier refus, elle semblait enfin avoir saisi le message, elle ne l'avait plus relancé.

**A suivre…**

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : **Face à Face**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil ) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	2. Chapter 2 Face à face

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**  
Prélude.**

**Chapitre 2 : Face à face**

Danny était peiné par cette distance imposée par son meilleur ami. Il se demandait même si l'amitié pouvait désormais qualifiée la nature de leur relation. Ils ne se voyaient plus, tout juste s'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du poste. Secret et renfermé, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un étranger. Un gouffre les séparait, s'agrandissant en dépit de ses efforts. Son incompréhension laissait place à une sourde colère. Il ne supportait plus ses silences, ses absences. Les quelques remarques acerbes qu'il recevait quand enfin il obtenait une réponse de sa part ne lui suffisaient pas. La manière douce n'avait pas marché, il allait employer des moyens plus radicaux quitte à lui en coller une. A la première occasion, il ne le louperait pas. Ils devaient à tout prix crever l'abcès.

Il dut patienter jusqu'au pot de Noël. Toutes les branches des forces de l'ordre se réunissaient autour du sapin du commissariat avec remise de cadeaux pour les enfants et un buffet à volonté pour tous. La police était une grande famille. Don, présent lui aussi, n'avait pas cherché à les rejoindre manifestement trop bien entouré par ses collègues détectives. Même s'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité, il était déçu. Il le perdait, et ça, il ne pouvait l'envisager.

Quand il le vit s'éclipser, il sut où le retrouver. Le brun aimait s'isoler sur les hauteurs de Manhattan pour y admirer la jungle urbaine. Il attendit un peu puis, à son tour, il se rendit sur le toit. Il allait enfin l'avoir cette discussion entre quatre yeux.

_Sur le toit du commissariat._

Il avait cessé de neiger dans la matinée, un blanc manteau couvrait les sommets des immeubles contrastant avec la gadoue noirâtre de la chaussée en contrebas. Des nuages bas et lourds annonçaient une prochaine chute de flocons. Il observa Don fouler au pied ce tapis immaculé. Ses pas creusaient de petits cratères facilement repérables. Il s'approchait du bord, regardant sans les voir les buildings voisins, puis il scruta le ciel. De la vapeur blanche s'échappait à chacune de ses respirations. A quoi pouvait-il donc penser ? Danny resta saisi par la tristesse qui émanait de sa silhouette sombre.

Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil, il réalisa que Don n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. En égoïste, il voulait le récupérer pour l'avoir prés de lui comme avant, pas une seule fois, il n'avait véritablement cherché à comprendre pourquoi il s'était éloigné. Etait-ce à cause de lui ? Tout l'argumentaire qu'il avait répété ne servait plus à rien maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas reporter leur confrontation. Son instinct lui hurlait que c'était là sa chance, qu'il devait la saisir parce qu'il n'en aurait pas d'autre.

Il s'avança alors, créant un autre sillon de traces. Assourdie par la glace tendre, sa marche était silencieuse, pas suffisamment pour surprendre le policier. Celui-ci l'avait entendu, il s'était brusquement tourné vers la source du bruit. En une fraction de seconde, l'expression de son visage changea. De tourmentée à surprise, elle était devenue lisse et inexpressive.

A présent face à face, ils se jaugeaient. Un duel de cow boy moderne, où le premier qui dégainerait, sortirait vainqueur. Aucun d'eux ne savaient pourtant quels en étaient l'enjeu et la récompense, pas plus qu'ils n'en mesuraient les retombées qui en découleraient.  
— « Don ?  
— Danny ? »

De nouveau ce silence grave, les minutes s'égrenaient sans que rien ne puisse le troubler. Ils étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'autre, en attente. Le blond céda.

— « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Don ?  
— Il n'y a rien, laisse tomber. Retourne à la fête.  
— Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, c'est moi Danny, ton meilleur pote, tu t'en souviens.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

L'attention du brun s'était à nouveau fixée sur les lumières d'un gratte-ciel.

— « Regarde-moi s'il te plait.

— Arrête de fuir, merde. »

Au supplice, Don avait tellement peur qu'en se confiant un peu, il ne puisse plus stopper ses mots trop longtemps contenus. Cette façade de protection était devenue une véritable prison. D'être si proche de lui, et ce poids qui l'écrasait, il était si fatigué. Avouer son terrible secret ne le ferait au final pas plus souffrir que de tout garder en lui.

— « Je ne peux pas.  
— C'est en train de te bouffer, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça.  
— Tu dis ça mais quand tu sauras, tu m'en voudras. »

Danny avait peur. Une telle détresse, il était désarmé. Saurait-il faire face ? En voulant l'aider, n'allait-il pas lui faire encore plus de mal. Son hésitation s'effaça devant le douloureux tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le dos raide que lui renvoyait son ami lui prouvait plus que cette phrase à peine murmurée, qu'il était à bout. Il se fit la promesse que s'il craquait, il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive. Fort de cette résolution, il se rapprocha encore, lui saisit le bras et le fit pivoter. Il l'incita doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà :

— « Je ne te jugerai pas. Je suis là pour t'écouter.  
— C'est tellement dur.  
— J'ai tout mon temps, même s'il fait -15°C, je ne bouge pas. »

Cette piètre tentative d'humour n'eut pas l'effet escompté. La tension venait même de monter d'un cran.

— « Pose-moi des questions.  
— Quoi !?  
— Fais comme si j'étais un suspect en salle d'interrogatoire, j'y arriverai pas sinon. »  
Il se détacha de quelque pas.

— « OK, on va faire comme ça alors. »  
Il réfléchit puis se lança à la pèche aux infos.

— « Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec le travail ?  
— Non, aucun lien avec une enquête.  
— Ca relève donc du privé. Un problème avec ta famille, quelqu'un est mort, Sam a fait une boulette ?  
— Mes parents vont bien, enfin la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Et avec ma sœur, ça va beaucoup mieux. Petit à petit, on recolle les morceaux.  
— Je suis content pour toi. »  
Don lui avait confié une fois que son enfance n'avait pas été des plus joyeuse, sa mère effacée ne les avaient jamais protégés de la tyrannie de leur père. Sam était partie dés qu'elle l'avait pu le laissant tout seul. Il l'avait ressenti comme une trahison.

— « Une peine de cœur alors ?  
— Y'a de ça.  
— De l'eau dans le gaz avec ta copine mystère ?  
— Non. »

Danny sut qu'il approchait du but, le brun devenant de plus en plus nerveux.  
— « Tu comptes nous la présenter un jour ? Lindsay est impatiente de la connaitre.  
— Non.  
— Pourquoi ? »  
S'il ne lui répondait que par monosyllabe, ils allaient mourir de froid avant qu'il ait pu lui tirer les vers du nez…

— « Je ne peux pas vous présenter quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.  
— Quoi !? T'es si gêné que ça d'être célibataire pour nous l'avoir caché ?  
— Hein, mais non…  
— Tu peux préciser ?  
— J'avais des vues sur quelqu'un mais ça ne s'est pas fait…tout le monde n'est pas aussi chanceux que toi.  
— Qui c'est ?  
— Quelle importance, nous deux c'était pas possible.  
— T'es amoureux et elle, elle veut pas de toi. »  
Alors c'était ça, il se désespérait pour une fille qui n'en avait rien à foutre de lui. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru si romantique.

— « C'est à peu près ça.  
— Comment ça : à peu près, c'est pas comme si c'était ton premier râteau.  
— Quel tact !  
— Désolé.  
— Tu ne l'es pas.  
— C'est que j'ai du mal à te suivre.  
— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de croiser tous les jours cette personne, la regarder vivre et aimer quelqu'un d'autre. La voir heureuse sans que tu n'y sois pour rien, lui mentir pour donner le change. Ca me tue.  
— Tu lui as dit au moins ce que tu ressentais.  
— Non, pas la peine de me ridiculiser encore plus. C'est suffisamment pénible comme ça. Son ignorance plutôt que sa haine, des mois que je me le répète, à force, je finirai par le croire. Une pause et une profonde inspiration, il se reprit : tu as ce que tu voulais alors dégage. »

Danny se repassait en boucle cette conversation, surtout les dernières paroles. Don était très doué, avec ses phrases sibyllines, il n'avait pas lâché grand-chose. Ses recoupements l'emmenaient sur une piste dangereuse. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

— « Ne me dis pas que… tu craques pour elle, pour ma Lindsay !  
— Lindsay est une chic fille mais je ne ressens rien pour elle. »  
Il éclata d'un rire amer sans joie, une telle absurdité, Danny n'avait donc rien compris.

— « Je ne te crois pas, tu as changé à son arrivée. Et quand on s'est mis ensemble, tu as carrément disparu. Tu l'aimes et tu es jaloux de moi.  
— Arrête avec ces conneries.  
— Quel abruti j'ai été, j'ai rien vu. Elle est à moi, tu entends. »  
Il lui avait agrippé le col de son manteau.

— « Tu peux te la garder, j'en ai jamais voulu. »  
A son tour, il enserra le visage de Danny de ses mains et se jeta sur lui. Il couvrit ses lèvres des siennes. Par ce geste, il révélait tout : son amour, ses tourments, ses espoirs déçus. Il goutait enfin le fruit défendu et le savourait découvrant sa texture, sa saveur, sa tiédeur. Indescriptible. Il s'apprêtait à mêler leur langue quand il fut brusquement repoussé.

Il enfonça le clou, animé d'une volonté malsaine de blesser.  
— « C'est plus clair là. »

Choqué, anesthésié par ce baiser renversant, répugnant, le scientifique semblait comme déconnecté. Il balbutia un « depuis quand ? » mais n'était pas en état d'en entendre plus.

— « Depuis quand je t'aime : des années. »  
Il décida de partir, il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. Arrivé à la hauteur de Danny, celui s'écarta d'instinct. Sans ralentir l'allure, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu' à la porte.

— « Ose me dire que tu ne me juges pas déjà. »  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse.

Le claquement du loquet apprit à l'expert qu'il était désormais seul. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main gantée se glisser dans la sienne transie. Lindsay venait de le ramener sur terre, tendrement.

— « J'ai croisé Don, il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien.  
— Où est-il ?  
— Il est parti juste après, t'es sur que ça va ?  
— Faut seulement que je digère ce qu'il m'a balancé.  
— Vous vous êtes enfin expliqués ?  
— Oui. »

Elle n'insista pas et il l'en remercia d'être si compréhensive. Ce oui renfermait tellement de chose. Il se demandait s'il pourrait tenir sa promesse de le soutenir. Il ne le reverrait pas pendant deux semaines et comptait sur ses vacances pour réfléchir quant à l'attitude qu'il devrait adopter.

**A suivre…**

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : **Faire comme si**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur ffnet se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil ) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	3. Chapter 3 Faire comme si

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

Chapitre 3: Faire comme si  
  
Hélas l'adage se vérifiait, un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul. Un coup de fil en pleine nuit alarma le couple. La grand-mère de Lindsay venait d'être hospitalisée après un malaise cardiaque. Très attachée à son aïeule, la jeune femme avait aussitôt pris l'avion, seule. Elle ne voulait pas imposer à son compagnon un réveillon aux mauvais relents d'antiseptique, parfaitement au courant de son aversion pour l'endroit. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû s'y rendre, c'était pour Louis. Il revoyait encore très nettement son frangin, le visage tuméfié, branché à tout un tas de machine, agonisant après s'être fait tabasser par leur ancienne bande de voyou. De mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

De retour de l'aéroport, Danny tourna à gauche au lieu de prendre à droite. Il stoppa son véhicule devant un immeuble familier, petit pas plus de trois étages, assez vieux mais d'un vieux qui donnait du cachet à la pierre. Le temps ne faisait pas toujours outrage à certaines façades. Il leva les yeux, de la lumière s'échappait des rideaux mal refermés d'une fenêtre. Malgré l'heure matinale, il était déjà debout. Leur conversation les perturbaient donc tous les deux, devait-il s'en réjouir ? Il aurait aimé sonner à sa porte et se réfugier chez lui comme il le faisait toujours quand ça n'allait pas. Les doigts sur la poignée, il changea d'avis. Sur une même impulsion qui l'avait conduit ici, il repartit aussi sec. Les pneus patinèrent un peu au démarrage, il insista et réussit à se déplacer sur la route verglacée par endroit. Prudemment il regagna son appartement.

Il tomba la veste dans le vestibule, trop stressé il ne se recoucha pas préférant se rendre à la cuisine. Il avait besoin d'un café chaud et corsé. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, il ralluma son portable. Dans la précipitation, il l'avait détaché de son chargeur pour le fourrer dans sa poche, éteint.

Quelques secondes suivant l'activation de son code pin, un bip l'avertit qu'il avait un message sur sa boite vocale. Intrigué, il regarda le nom de l'expéditeur: Don. L'avait-il vu en bas de chez lui ? Il fut tenter de l'effacer mais se ravisa. Il l'archiva sans l'ouvrir.

Le liquide brûlant et sucré ne lui apporta qu'un piètre réconfort. Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il commença à défaire le sapin. Le père Noël était bien passé l'avant-veille, et comme il ne recevait personne pour le 31, il ne ferait pas défaut aux pique-assiettes du dernier jour. Avec précaution, il retira boules et guirlandes, cheveux d'ange et petites loupiottes assorties tout en jetant de fréquentes œillades à son téléphone.

Celui-ci ne se manifesta que le lendemain, tard dans l'après-midi. La stridente sonnerie le tira de sa morosité, pour le plonger dans une certaine angoisse. Il décrocha, c'était Lindsay. Prise à temps, sa Mamie Mo, comme elle l'appelait affectueusement, se remettait doucement mais surement de son attaque. Avec une rééducation et une meilleure surveillance, elle s'en sortirait sans trop de séquelle. Le soulagement était perceptible dans la voix de sa moitié. Elle ne reviendrait que le 2 janvier. Tout en se promettant de se contacter à la fatidique minute du changement de date, il lui souhaita déjà le meilleur pour elle et les siens pour la nouvelle année.

La communication terminée, la tentation fut la plus forte. Il surfa dans les menus de son mobile pour écouter son répondeur. Retenant sa respiration, il valida et tendit l'oreille.

_« Danny, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te téléphone… En fait si je sais mais je sais pas comment… … Je n'attends rien de toi, tu n'es pas responsable de mes sentiments. Je vais continuer à gérer, ne t'inquiète pas… S'il te plait, en souvenir de notre amitié, je te demande de ne parler à personne de notre conversation. Moi, je n'y reviendrai pas, même pas avec toi... Dan', je … »_

Il n'avait pas eu la fin de ce discours haché, trop long pour être enregistré jusqu'au bout. Il appuya sur la touche 1 pour le réécouter, une, deux, trois, quatre fois. Il analysa les pauses, le ton de sa voix, « _en souvenir de notre amitié _» raisonnait et couvrait tout le reste.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, l'aveu et le baiser : il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas les oublier. Sans trop se la raconter, il se savait sexy et n'avait jamais connu la pénurie avec les filles. Découvrir qu'il attirait aussi les mecs le flattait plus qu'autre chose. Comme tout le monde l'homosexualité ne le gênait pas, pas tant qu'il n'y était pas confronté personnellement. La tolérance avait ses limites, souvent bien plus étroites que celles revendiquées avant d'être mis devant le fait accompli. Il regrettait son geste de recul, mais sur le coup, il avait réagi d'instinct.

Il était incapable de décrypter les signaux d'un homme alors qu'il déchiffrait si facilement ceux des femmes. Grâce à ça, il avait pu construire du solide avec Lindsay, à cause de ça il n'avait rien décelé chez Don.

Et puis, il y avait ce baiser, bref mais tellement intense. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait participé au lieu de subir. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait été embrassé par un autre gars que son meilleur ami ?

Insidieusement tout un tas de questions bêtes mais pas anodines lui venait à l'esprit sur la sexualité, comparant avec une femme et supposant avec un homme et son service trois pièces. Il se sentait coupable d'être à ce point curieux alors qu'il était comblé depuis plus d'un an.

« _En souvenir de notre amitié_ » et merde Don, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir foutu le bordel dans sa tête puisqu'à la base c'était lui qui avait lourdement insisté pour qu'il se confie. Don…Dans un soupir, il se résolut à exaucer son souhait : il agirait comme d'habitude sans revenir sur cette discussion.

****

En ce mardi matin, un détective terminait son rapport avec une boule au ventre. Son teint blafard aurait pu coïncider avec une sévère crise de foie, triste mais prévisible conséquence des ripailles passées, cependant il flottait dans son costume. Un certain scientifique reprenait aujourd'hui. Il espérait que Danny s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il lui avait imposé, ne serait-ce que pour s'épargner à tous les deux, une scène aussi pénible que la dernière fois. Il rêvait de le gouter et depuis que c'était chose faite, il s'efforçait d'en garder le souvenir, chérissant ce moment qui ne se reproduirait jamais.

Tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il rédigeait, appuyant plus que nécessaire sur les touches de son clavier, il priait sans trop d'illusion, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtre afin de reculer encore un peu l'inévitable échéance. Il n'était plus aussi sûr de rester impassible lorsqu'il le croiserait.

La nature humaine étant ce qu'elle était, un cadavre l'attendait surement déjà quelque part dans son secteur. Il en avait vu des corps, des jeunes, des vieux, des enfants aussi. Il ne s'y faisait toujours pas, les images et les odeurs restaient gravées dans sa mémoire. La mort avait un parfum tenace, indéfinissable et inoubliable. Dans un sens, il préférait ça. Il s'était juré d'arrêter ce métier de dingue lorsqu'il serait blasé même de l'horreur.

— « Bip ! Et merde !  
— Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait, Flack ?  
— J'en sais rien, ce con d'ordi foire. Bug de l'an 2000 surement.  
— Très drôle, ça aurait pu marcher sauf qu'on est en 2010.  
— Faut que je recommence tout, j'en ai marre.  
— Fais voir. »

Ripley, copain de promo, nettement plus calé en informatique, parvint à récupérer le texte effacé par inadvertance.

— « C'est pas compliqué pourtant.  
— Je déteste ces fichues machines.  
— Elles te les rendent bien, on dirait.  
— Sans commentaire. Tu es là pour quoi, au juste ?  
— Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher.  
— C'est surtout que t'as la tête d'un mec dans la mouise, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
— Je l'ai méritée celle-là, t'inquiète pas pour moi. Alors, c'est Shannon ? Y'a un problème ? »  
Son habileté à détourner les conversations était légendaire.

Pas dupe de la manœuvre, l'inspecteur respecta ce silence. Ils fonctionnaient comme ça depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, confiance et soutien sans s'imposer.

— « Non, tu devrais la voir, la grossesse la rend encore plus belle.  
— Je te crois sur parole, c'est pour bientôt, non ?  
— Normalement c'est pour dans 15 jours, mais j'ai peur de rater la naissance de mon fils.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Tu sais, je bosse sur l'affaire du découpeur. Il aurait usé de ses couteaux dans le Minnesota, les gars de Minneapolis semblent l'avoir serré en plus. Et tu connais le capitaine.  
— Il ne veut pas lâcher le morceau.  
— Comme tu dis, il y a de forte chance que je parte d'ici peu, faire la liaison.  
— Je comprends mieux.  
— Je te le demande en tant qu'ami, serais-tu d'accord pour me remplacer ?  
— ... Si c'est l'ami qui parle, c'est d'accord…mais à une condition, tu te débrouilles de convaincre le boss.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe. Je te prépare le dossier aussi sur tout ce qu'on a. Et merci.  
— C'est bon arrête avec tes mercis, tu me dois un service.  
— Eh, Don, profites-en là-bas.  
— Quoi ?  
— Aère-toi la tête, change-toi les idées, conseil d'ami, il est gratuit celui-là.  
— Je vais essayer. Soudain redevenu sérieux : sympa de t'inquiéter.  
— Tu sais, tu es toujours là pour nous, ça serait bien que de temps en temps tu te rendes compte qu'on est là nous aussi pour toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul.  
— Je m'en souviendrais. »  
Mais au fond, il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il n'était pas homme à se plaindre encore moins à s'épancher, en cela son père pouvait être fier de son œuvre.

Un appel radio coupa leur petit conciliabule en lui donnant malheureusement raison : un homme gisait dans l'arrière-cour d'un restaurant.

— « J'ai un client, faut que j'y aille. »

Le boulot reprenait le dessus dans un éternel macabre recommencement. Pourquoi les victimes étaient dans la grande majorité des cas, les plus innocentes, les plus irréprochables, les plus entourées et appréciées : mystère. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait plus de la trivialité de certains mobiles. Il pariait cette fois encore sur la jalousie ou la vengeance.

Prenant bien soin de tout sauvegarder sans faire de gaffe, Don quitta son bureau en trainant des pieds.

**A suivre...**

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule : **Garder ses distances**.

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur ffnet se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil ) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragou Lou**


	4. Chapter 4 Garder ses distances

**Série :** CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire** : Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public_.  
_

**

* * *

**

Prélude

**Chapitre 4 : Garder ses distances**

_Au restaurant du Chrysanthème Blanc.  
_  
Don regarda à peine la dépouille de l'infortuné. Le légiste n'était pas encore arrivé mais les trous à hauteur de son estomac d'où le sang avait giclé, démontraient clairement qu'il avait eu du mal à digérer quelques pruneaux, pas les fruits, mais ceux en métal.

Il commença l'enquête préliminaire en interrogeant le patron. C'était lui qui avait averti la police de sa sinistre découverte.

—« Votre nom ?  
— Georges Meyers ?  
— A quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps ?  
— A l'ouverture, j'ai fait comme d'habitude, le tour de la salle, des cuisines et puis au moment de rentrer les poubelles, c'est là que je l'ai vu. J'ai pas l'œil collé à ma montre mais ça devait être vers 9H00.  
— Connaissiez-vous la victime ?  
— C'est Alan Mackay, il était là hier pour sa fête.  
— Sa fête ?  
— Oui, il célébrait avec son ex leur divorce. C'est le concept de notre restaurant.  
— Vous pouvez préciser ?  
— C'est ce que je viens de faire. Vous êtes bouché ou quoi !  
— Vous vous calmez immédiatement ou l'on va poursuivre cet interrogatoire au poste. Il va de soi que je demanderai la fermeture de votre boîte, le temps de l'investigation.  
— Vous n'oseriez pas. »

Réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bluff, il prit sur lui.  
— « Le nom de mon établissement est_ Le Chrysanthème Blanc._ Cette fleur symbolise la fin d'un amour. On est spécialisé dans les cérémonies de l'après divorce : célébration du prononcé de la séparation, speed dating pour les nouveaux célibataires. La majorité des divorces se passent très bien. Le marché est très porteur.  
— On voit le résultat.  
— J'y suis pour rien moi.  
— Ca reste à vérifier. Combien d'invités à cette fête ?  
— Il y avait 50 couverts, essentiellement la famille et les amis, j'en sais pas plus sur eux. Ils sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture à 2H00.»

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de l'équipe technique. Il sut que sa journée était vraiment pourrie quand il aperçut la houppette de Danny. Ils se dévisagèrent l'espace de deux-trois secondes, aussi gêné l'un que le l'autre. Brusquement ramené à l'ordre par Meyers, dont la patience n'était pas la qualité première, il détourna la tête, brisant cette étrange connexion.

— « Bon, je peux y aller.  
— Donnez vos coordonnées à l'officier là-bas. Et dans votre intérêt, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de rester à New York.  
— Entendu. Et la prochaine fois, inutile de m'importuner, vous devrez vous adresser directement à mon avocat. »

Il s'avança alors vers les scientifiques et parla à Sheldon, tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'autre expert déjà penché sur la victime. Si le premier affichait sa surprise, le second ne manifesta aucune réaction. Il leur dressa rapidement le topo de la situation avant de leur laisser le champ libre.

— « Flack, il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes.  
— Laisse tomber.  
— Tu sais ce qu'il a ?  
— En quoi ça te regarde ?  
— oh, on se calme là.  
— Excuse-moi Sheld, on oublie.  
— C'est bon, on oublie. »

Le relevé d'indice se fit dans le plus grand silence. Mais Danny fulminait. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on snobe. Don ne serait pas le seul à jouer, il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Au moment de remballer le matériel pour rentrer au labo, il s'éclipsa pour lancer sa première attaque.

— « Attends dans la voiture.  
— Danny, c'est pas le moment pour régler vos histoires.  
— J'en ai pas pour longtemps.»

Il coinça Don dans la ruelle adjacente, celui-ci recherchait l'arme du crime. Les meurtriers se débarrassaient de leur pistolet encore chaud dans les minutes suivant leur forfait : les jetant le plus souvent dans les poubelles, les bouches d'égouts ou les gouttières voisines.

Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il l'invectiva d'entrée.

— « Qu'est-ce tu fous ?  
— Là tout de suite, je fouille pour trouver une arme.  
— Alors ça va être tout le temps comme ça ?  
— Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution.  
— Pour qui ?  
— Pour toi.  
— Arrête ça tout de suite. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi j'ai besoin, de quoi j'ai envie. Tu me saoules à toujours tout décider tout seul dans ton coin.  
— Danny…  
— Non, j'en ai marre de tes Danny condescendants. C'est à toi de m'écouter alors boucle là.  
Ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je peux le comprendre mais c'est pareil pour moi. Tu ne trompes personne avec ta mine de déterré. Et puis ta réaction tout à l'heure, ça rimait à quoi ? Tu dis qu'il ne sait rien passé avant Noël, et bien soit. Alors agis en conséquence, secoue-toi, merde ! »

Il le planta là, un peu calmé d'avoir déballer son sac. Il passa les heures suivantes à décortiquer fibres et résidus qu'il avait consciencieusement ramassés et étiquetés.

Au parking à la fin du service, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, pas mécontent de faire un break. La reprise avait été éprouvante. Il se pencha pour récupérer ses clés qui lui avaient glissé entre les doigts. En se relevant, il distingua au coin, un manteau noir qu'il identifia sans peine. Allons bon, il n'avait pas envie de remettre ça. Il avait eu son quota de dispute, entre l'altercation de ce matin et l'engueulade de la veille avec Lindsay. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle passait tout son temps au téléphone avec sa grand-mère. Il avait eu le malheur de le lui faire remarquer, elle s'était vexée. Il comptait lui acheter un bouquet en rentrant, histoire de faire amende honorable.

Il se hâta de s'installer sur le siège conducteur faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu Don. Par chance celui-ci n'avait pas idée de sa présence et pour cause, il était en grande conversation avec un homme. Pour l'avoir souvent croisé dans les couloirs, il se remettait sa tête mais pas son nom. Une chose le perturba : leur connivence. Don souriait sincèrement. Lui n'avait plus guère droit qu'à un étirement contraint de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il l'entendit rire à ce qu'il supposait être une blague de l'autre, trop loin pour saisir distinctement leur échange, un maelstrom d'émotions confuses lui souleva le cœur.

Avec rancœur et mauvaise foi, il se dit que Don n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le remplacer. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'être seul, il démarra en trombe déposant la moitié de la gomme de ses pneus sur le bitume. L'odeur de caoutchouc brulé l'accompagna sur plusieurs mètres. L'effluve acre, désagréable était en accord parfait avec le gout que lui avait laissé cette touchante scène qui à ses yeux n'avait rien de banale ni même d'innocente.

S'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était que son ami puisse tourner la page, qu'il partage avec un autre ce qu'ils avaient vécu : les confidences, les sorties, l'aide, la confiance. Tout ce qu'il s'évertuait non plus à préserver, c'était trop tard pour ça, mais à récupérer.

Cette possessivité et cette jalousie, parce qu'il s'agissait de ça, l'emmenait sur une route qu'il n'était pas prêt à suivre. Il se bornait à tout remettre en question pour refouler au loin ces sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Ses conclusions hâtives, déduites sur le vif le persuadèrent que Don était le seul responsable du fiasco de leur amitié. Il s'était moqué de lui. Car à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais rien tenté avant, rien laisser paraitre, le baiser n'avait été qu'une parenthèse insignifiante, juste un leurre de plus pour l'embobiner.

Perdu dans ses conjectures, il en oublia les fleurs, le repas laissé à son attention, et même la douche pour se coucher sans desserrer les dents. Le sommeil semblant le fuir, il tournait et se retournait dans le lit, incapable de rester plus de 30 secondes dans la même position. Sa compagne qui l'avait finalement rejoint, s'énerva à son tour.

— « Arrête de bouger ou va sur le canapé.  
— ... Désolé, pour tout.  
— Je m'excuse aussi, tu avais raison. Une trentenaire qui n'arrive pas à sortir des jupons de sa grand-mère, l'appelant tous les jours pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien, tu dois trouver ça idiot. Mais c'est ma Mamie Mo, j'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre.  
— Non, bien sûr que non c'est pas idiot. Tu as la chance d'avoir une famille formidable et soudée. Si j'ai si mal réagi, c'est que moi, je n'ai jamais connu ça. Je sais plus trop où est ma place, tu comprends.  
— Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais te sentir exclu.  
— C'est rien.  
— Si c'est important. On est ensemble, et ma famille c'est aussi un peu la tienne. Même si c'était pas tellement le moment avec le procès, tout c'est bien passé quand tu les as rencontrés. Mes parents, mon père surtout t'a trouvé, je cite : « solide ».

Elle se rapprochait lentement de lui, initiant un câlin. Elle se rendit bien vite à l'évidence : il n'en avait pas envie, ne répondant pas à son invite dés plus explicite.  
— « Danny ? »

Il lui tourna le dos en se redressant pour s'assoir de son côté du matelas.  
— « Pas ce soir, je peux pas. »

Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Don. Il n'y avait que lui pour le mettre dans cet état de nerf, de rage presque. Avec elle, il ne réagissait pas avec autant de…de passion, une retenue qui l'avait toujours intriguée. Si elle s'en souciait à présent, c'était que leur couple sans être en crise, commençait à s'enliser dans une routine qui ne lui convenait pas. Ils stagnaient.

— « Je suis crevé, il faut que je reprenne le rythme.  
— Recouche-toi, bien au chaud sous les couvertures et détends-toi.  
— Je suis trop énervé pour fermer l'œil. Je vais encore te déranger, il vaut mieux que j'aille au salon. »

Il se leva prestement, son oreiller sous le bras, piochant la couette de dépannage dans l'armoire, conscients tous les deux qu'il fuyait.

**A suivre...**

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule: **Incompréhension.**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Incompréhension

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

**Chapitre 5: Incompréhension.**

Au matin, Lindsay le trouva recroquevillé sur le divan, la télé allumée avec le son coupé. Il dormait encore, sourcils froncés. Elle le réveilla pour ne pas qu'il soit à la bourre. Devant un bol de café peut-être serait-il plus loquace.

— « Ca va mieux ? »

Elle prêchait le faux pour connaitre le vrai, technique policière efficace qui ne le surprendrait pas. Elle lui laissait le choix comme toujours. Il ne dirait rien s'il se sentait obligé de s'exprimer.

— « Je t'ai pas encore raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avec Don. »

Il se livrait enfin, la raison de son trouble ne la surprit pas. Elle poussa son avantage.

— « Je croyais que vous aviez réglé ça.  
— Je le croyais aussi, mais hier, j'ai compris qu'il s'était foutu de ma gueule.  
— Tu es sûr, c'est pas son genre. »  
Elle ne feignait pas son étonnement.

— « Tu fais référence à cette façade avenante qu'il montre à tout le monde. Je peux t'assurer que l'envers du décor est moche, vraiment.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si grave ?  
— Il m'a monté un bateau. Et il m'a eu. »  
Son passé de petite frappe ressortait toujours quand il était blessé personnellement, la loi du talion supplantait le reste même si dans l'opération, il devait y laisser des plumes.

— « Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Je peux essayer de lui parler.  
— N'interviens pas là-dedans, c'est entre lui et moi. »

Quand il était dans cet état, rien ni personne ne pouvait le raisonner. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Son amant devait être au courant des sentiments que nourrissait Flack à son encontre. Elle avait su voir derrière ce décor. Il n'y avait rien d'horrible au contraire: un homme vaincu par un amour à sens unique, surnageant dans son désespoir, se raccrochant à ce que lui donnait Danny, si peu soit-il. Elle ne l'en respectait que plus. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être une Yoko Ono, responsable d'un beau gâchis, d'une déchirante séparation, sans pour autant se sentir coupable. Elle aussi était amoureuse. Toute cette histoire allait mal finir, elle le sentait.

_Au commissariat._

Les recherches s'étaient soldées par un échec, pas d'arme aux alentours du restaurant. Les premiers résultats des indices relevés au _Chrysanthème Blanc_, venaient, quant à eux, de tomber. La balistique avait parlé de même que les empreintes et les tests ADN. Ce faisceau de preuves concordantes convergeait vers une femme : Marta Davis, une des invités déjà fichée dans une affaire de harcèlement, détentrice d'un Glock spécial 9 MM. Les balles extraites du corps de la victime provenaient d'un pistolet de ce calibre. Une trace génétique la confondant avait été trouvée grâce à un résidu de rouge-à-lèvre sur le col de la chemise de Mackay. Grâce à ces éléments, le juge avait signé le mandat d'arrêt et la commission rogatoire sans difficulté.

Alors qu'un coup de fil aurait suffit pour envoyer Don interpeller cette femme et fouiller son appartement pour trouver le 9 MM, Danny préféra descendre quelques étages pour l'avertir de vive voix. Il se rendait souvent à ce niveau pour les interrogatoires, mais n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'arrêter dans les bureaux des enquêteurs. Un tel manque de curiosité était un comble pour un scientifique. Il allait réparer son erreur. Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec sa fixation sur l'inconnu du parking, non rien à voir.

Il poussa l'un des battants de la porte, le changement d'ambiance était radical. Le silence studieux troublé par le choc de deux éprouvettes de son labo contrastait avec cette ruche bourdonnante d'activité. Ca parlait, téléphonait, pianotait, circulait dans tous les coins. Comment arrivaient-ils à se concentrer dans ce bruit, l'habitude surement.

Il scanna la salle à la recherche de Don. Il le localisa, la fesse collée sur la table de travail d'un de ses collègues, celui qu'il cherchait, quel hasard ! Il allait enfin avoir son nom.

Jess lui facilita la tâche.  
— « Messer, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez les gros bras ?  
— Ah ! Ah ! J'ai besoin de vos biceps, le cerveau que je suis, doit aller récupérer un flingue et sa propriétaire.  
— Tu bosses sur le meurtre du resto du divorce.  
— Ouais, il parait que ça marche en plus. Si je me fais virer de la police, j'ouvrirai un club pour les licenciés économiques. Avec la crise, les débarqués c'est pas ce qui manque.  
— Avec un strip-tease à la The Full Monty, tu peux compter sur moi, le matant ouvertement.  
— Je te tiendrais au courant. Fais-toi quand même une raison, c'est pas demain que tu me verras à poil.  
— Zut et flûte.  
— Qui va se mettre à poil ?  
— C'est un secret. »

Elle fit les présentations.  
— « Messer : Ripley.  
— Ripley : Messer. »

Alors c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Vu de près, ce n'était pas un canon, plutôt potelé le crâne d'œuf. Il lui retourna ses salutations, le strict minimum pour ne pas être odieux sans cacher que le courant ne passerait pas entre eux. L'autre ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir, un rictus lui conférait même une longueur d'avance dans cette petite joute de mâle rivalité. L'ennemi était coriace, voilà ce qui ressortait de cette confrontation. Rien pour le rassurer.

— « Tu viens Flack, on a une arrestation à mener.  
— J'arrive. »

Ils étaient mal-à-l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seuls. La conduite de Don s'en ressentait, brutale avec des coups de volant secs. Ils recherchaient leurs mots pour entamer une conversation neutre et banale, en dehors des insipides réflexions sur la météo. Il suffisait de mettre le nez dehors pour qu'une stalactite leur pousse sur la narine en dix minutes. Après le temps, le boulot. Quelle misère de ne plus parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à bavarder.

—« Tu ne fais plus équipe avec Jess ?  
— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça.  
— Juste pour savoir.  
— J'ai été affecté avec Ripley sur un dossier spécial.  
— Lequel ?  
— Ca ne concerne pas ton secteur, donc je n'ai pas à en discuter avec toi.  
— Il est quoi pour toi ce Ripley.  
— Pardon ?

La curiosité était trop forte, il devait savoir.  
— « Tu couches avec ? »

Le feu passant à l'orange, Don pila comme un malade. Sourd à la salve de klaxon des voitures qui le suivaient, il dévisagea Danny qui continua sur sa lancée sans ciller.

— « T'es bien gay, non ? »

Comment osait-il lui poser pareille question. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, mais seulement lui. Hormis son propre corps, il n'avait jamais touché de courbes masculines. Cette relative virginité l'embarrassa. En plus, il n'était pas du genre à étaler ses prouesses sexuelles. Danny interpréta mal la soudaine coloration rosée des joues de son homologue.

— « T'es hétéro, est-ce que tu couches avec toutes les femmes que tu croises?  
— Non, le rapport ?  
— C'est pareil pour moi, je ne baise pas avec tous les pantalons qui passent.  
— Tu as déjà fait ça avec un mec ?  
— Tu cherches quoi à la fin ? Je sais me tenir, tes fesses n'ont rien à craindre.  
— Encore heureux. Y'a pas si longtemps tu voulais me mettre la langue, je te rappelle. Ah mais non, j'suis bête, ça n'a jamais eu lieu.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux : que je m'excuse, que j'oublie ce que je ressens pour toi. Ta réaction a été, on ne peut plus claire. »

Si au moins, il le savait ce qu'il voulait. Il lui rétorqua un pitoyable:

— « Je n'ai rien contre les pédés.  
— Arrête avec tes pédés, et je commencerai à te croire, clôturant cet échange surréaliste. »

Les non-dits flottaient entre eux, encore plus nombreux.

Le vert s'éclaira, il démarra illico. Pour avoir anticipé tout un panel de réactions possibles, Danny avait réussi à le surprendre. Il revenait sans cesse à la charge, mais dans quel but ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il partait samedi pour plusieurs semaines. Il n'avait rien décidé encore.

Arrivé enfin à bon port, ils pénétrèrent en professionnel dans un immeuble cossu. Tout était si simple dans cette affaire que c'en était troublant. Ils devaient restés sur leur garde au cas où. Après les sommations d'usage, Don, prêt à dégainer, ordonna à la locataire d'ouvrir sa porte.

Celle-ci s'exécuta sans manifester la moindre résistance ni tenter de fuir. Marta Davis les avaient fait entrés puis s'était assise sur la chaise de son salon. Des vêtements maculés de sang emballés dans un sac et une arme posée à coté trônaient sur la desserte à bonne distance d'elle.

Les deux flics embarquèrent le tout. La passivité de la suspecte, ses yeux vide firent pencher leur hypothèse en faveur d'un crime passionnel et non d'un acte crapuleux.

De retour au central, ils procédèrent à l'interrogatoire. La jeune femme passa rapidement aux aveux, ne souhaitant même pas faire appel à un avocat.

Don chercha à connaitre son mobile. Elle déballa tout, passant du rire aux larmes, hystérique et brisée. Elle aimait Mackay, le connaissant depuis la maternelle. Le plus beau jour de sa vie avait été celui où il lui avait annoncé son intention de divorcer.

Elle l'avait soutenu, lui dégotant un nouvel appart arrangé selon ses goûts à lui, l'avait financièrement aidé dans les frais de la séparation. Ce soir là, à la fête, elle n'avait pas supporté. Mackay lui avait avoué que son divorce tout comme son mariage n'avait été qu'un jeu avec Christy. Ils s'aimaient toujours comme au premier jour.

— « Vous voyez quand il m'a dit : je ne voulais plus d'elle pour femme mais comme ma maitresse. Divorcer lui permettait de lui refaire la cour, de la séduire comme avant le mariage, de sortir, de s'éclater. J'ai craqué, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. C'est là que j'ai sortir mon arme.  
— Aviez-vous prévu de le tuer ?  
— Non, j'ai toujours le Glock sur moi depuis la fois où j'ai eu à faire à un cinglé qui n'arrêtait pas de me suivre. …. Il a ricané quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments alors j'ai tiré, je sais plus combien de fois. Il s'est écroulé mais il respirait toujours. Il m'a supplié de ne pas faire de mal à l'autre. Il était en train de mourir et il pensait encore à elle. J'avais plus la force d'appuyer sur la détente alors je l'ai atteint autrement. Ce ne sont pas mes balles mais mes mots qui l'ont achevé. Avant qu'il ne rende l'âme, je lui ai débité toutes les horreur que je comptais faire vivre à Christy. Que je paierais quelqu'un pour la violer, la torturer. Tout ce qui me passer par la tête. Il m'a cru. La terreur a été l'ultime étincelle dans ses yeux et dans les miens. »

Elle se mura ensuite dans le silence. Ils avaient un dossier béton pour la mettre en prison pendant quelques décennies. Ses déclarations trouvaient écho en lui, Don lui passa malgré tout les menottes et l'escorta, lui-même jusque dans sa cellule. Danny aussi était secoué. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait pitié de la pourriture qu'il s'efforçait d'éradiquer.

**A suivre....**

**Le chapitre suivant s'intitule :** Départ

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	6. Chapter 6 Départ

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

**Chapitre 6 : Départ  
****  
**Don finissait à midi ce vendredi. Il avait le reste de la journée pour préparer ses effets. L'avion décollait tôt, le lendemain.

Son interphone sonna. Il déverrouilla le sas de l'entrée sans utiliser l'interphone. C'était surement Sam. Elle devait passer pour récupérer les clés de sa Ford. Elle avait pour mission de la faire tourner et même de s'en servir afin qu'elle ne gèle pas. La glace dans le moteur ne pardonnait pas.

Il fut étonné quand elle toqua à la porte, elle ne cognait pas si vite ni si fort d'habitude, pas qu'elle venait souvent non plus. Cette manière de frapper lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il ouvrit. Se tenait devant lui non pas une petite brune mais un expert visiblement tracassé. Il l'avait donc bien reconnu.

— « Danny !?  
— Euh ! Bonjour.  
— ... Une alarme intérieure se déclencha à ce moment précis mais il passa outre.  
— Je peux entrer ? »

Il réagit et s'effaça de son seuil pour le laisser passer.  
— « Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?  
— J'ai deux billets pour le match de basket de demain soir, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. »

Le « comme avant » ne fut pas prononcé, mais il avait transpiré si fort que les deux l'avaient entendu.

— « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.  
— Même ça, tu me le refuses. »

Il détestait le ton suppliant de sa réplique. S'abaisser de cette façon, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Toutes ces questions, il voulait que ça cesse.

— « Laisse-moi finir au moins. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Danny avisa la grosse valise, encore vide, des piles de vêtements et autres bricoles attendant d'y être rangés.

— « Tu pars en week-end ?  
— Avec Ripley, on...  
— Encore lui.  
— Tu me fais quoi là ?

La colère gagnait les parties en présence, des pics de plus en plus en fort les attisaient, entrainant avec eux la tension accumulée depuis l'aveu.

— « Tu me balances ton soi-disant amour et tu vas te vautrer avec ce chauve refoulé.  
— Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.  
— Te moquer de moi ne te suffit pas.  
— Mais de quoi tu parles. Tu me saoules avec ton cinéma. Va-t-en.  
— Non.  
— Non !?  
— J'ai beau faire des efforts, tu détruis tout à chaque fois. Tu veux vraiment que je te déteste ?  
— Je n'ai rien détruit du tout, c'est toi qui fait n'importe quoi depuis que tu sais. Je ne te demande rien.  
— On en revient toujours au même point. Mais comment veux-tu que je puisse te croire. Tu me mens depuis si longtemps.

Don, aussi était perdu. La situation lui échappait. Piégé par le regard acéré qui le dardait sans lui laisser le moindre répit, il ne comprenait pas ce que Danny cherchait.

— « Ne baisse pas les yeux, et assume.  
— Je ne t'ai jamais menti.  
— Vraiment, tu plaisantes, j'espère.  
— Je t'aime. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas à me justifier, ni à m'excuser d'avoir voulu te protéger, nous protéger.  
— Ah oui ! Tu m'aimes ? »

Il l'attrapa et le poussa violemment contre la cloison. Les cadres accrochés tremblèrent, le grand tangua jusqu'à chuter pour se fracasser au sol.  
Il lui dévora la bouche sans pitié, imposant sa domination par cet acte immonde de pillage. Sans plus de considération, il plaqua sa main sur son entre-jambe, palpant la marchandise attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Don trouva la force de le repousser.

— « Mais putain mais lâche moi !!  
— Ne joue pas ta mijaurée, tu adores ça, pas vrai.  
— Danny, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
—Tu me connais, non ! Je ne veux pas mourir idiot.  
— Quoi !  
— Je te donne ce que tu veux et tu trouves encore à redire. Tu devrais être content. J'ai envie d'essayer avec un mec, et ce grâce à toi. »

Il reprit là où il avait été interrompu, l'assaut porta sur le cou de sa victime qu'il lécha et mordilla. Il accentua la morsure à la naissance de la clavicule, marquant son passage, sa propriété. La soudaine passivité de Don l'inquiéta mais il continua, c'est ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il combattait le mal par le mal. Quand il aurait assouvi cette curiosité, ce désir, il pourrait enfin passer à autre chose, regagner cette tranquillité d'esprit qu'il lui avait volé.

Il lui cracha une remarque qu'il jugeait érotique. Pour Don, elle sonnait comme la plus abjecte des obscénités, vulgaire et avilissante.  
— « Un trou est un trou, tu vas la prendre, bouffeur de queue. »

Une douleur fulgurante dans ses bijoux de famille et une autre tout aussi soudaine sur le menton mirent un terme à ses projets. Par un coup de genoux et une droite bien placée, le brun ne l'avait pas raté. Plié en deux, Danny tentait de reprendre son souffle n'osant relever la tête.

Le temps était suspendu : vide de son, de mouvement, de vie presque. Une litanie vint le relancer.  
— « Tu n'avais pas le droit, pas le droit...  
— Don ?  
—Ta gueule. Tu n'avais pas le droit de salir mes sentiments, de piétiner ce que j'avais de plus précieux pour satisfaire tes fantasmes de dépravé. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais !… Dégage et ne reviens plus. »

Sans demander son reste, Danny quitta l'appartement. Il s'attendait à des cris mais rien. Au lieu de ça, c'était d'une voix plus coupante qu'une lame que Don l'avait foutu dehors. Cette fureur froide lui fit prendre conscience de l'impact de sa conduite. Il avait merdé, c'était pas de le dire. Il avait tout gâché à jouer au salaud. Il s'échoua dans un bar miteux, et se mit minable comme n'importe quel pilier de comptoir.

De son côté, Don n'était guère mieux : lèvres gonflées, chemise froissée avec les premiers boutons arrachés. Dans un brouillard diffus, il parvint à se détacher du mur. Il se déshabilla. Sous le jet bouillant de la douche, il frotta encore et encore les endroits de son corps que Danny avait souillé. Des vagues de honte et de dégout le submergèrent.

Refroidissante d'avoir trop coulé, l'eau dissipa les brumes du traumatisme. Profondément blessé, il se focalisa sur Minneapolis. Il se raccrocha à cette idée de partir pour ne pas s'effondrer ni faire une grosse bêtise. Il termina ses bagages, nettoya les bris de verre. N'ayant pas le temps de remplacer la vitre, il enroula le poster et le rangea. Il l'admira une dernière fois. C'était une photographie représentant un ciel crépusculaire, mélange de rouge, d'or et de nuances de mauve surplombant un paysage urbain quelconque. La marée humaine figée vaquait à ses occupations, indifférente à ces magnifiques couleurs, à l'exception d'un homme. Il se plaisait à imaginer être cet individu. Comme lui, il aimait se noyer dans cette contemplation céleste pour en mémoriser ses variations de lumière, qu'elle provienne du soleil ou bien de la lune, il s'en foutait des étoiles. Ce spectacle qui se renouvelait sans cesse, l'apaisait. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

****

Sa sœur venait de repartir. Il lui avait expliqué sa mine plombée par le stress du voyage, le fait d'intégrer une nouvelle équipe et de prendre une enquête en marche. Elle s'en fichait, aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas. Elle accompagna sa bise d'un « fais gaffe à toi ». Ce geste lui apporta un peu de cette chaleur humaine dont il avait été sevré depuis l'enfance. Du réconfort qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. « Merci sœurette ». Don ne put qu'avaler trois bouchées au gout de cendre puis partit se coucher.

Il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules quand l'avion s'éleva dans les airs. En ce samedi matin, à 5H00, il disait au revoir à New York, et à une partie de sa vie. Il avait décidé de tirer un trait définitif sur Danny.

Sur terre à la même heure, un homme défraîchi, la houppette aussi raplapla que son moral, avait éclusé le tripot jusqu'à la fermeture. Torché comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, incapable de tenir droit, il se laissa glisser contre la façade. Un haut le cœur plus violent que les autres, il eut juste le temps de se pencher sur le côté pour régurgiter une partie de ce qu'il avait consommé. Malade, il ne sentait pas le froid le gagner et l'engourdir.

La serveuse qui s'en retournait chez elle, avait failli trébucher sur cette carcasse avinée. La nuit durant, verre après verre il s'était lamenté, deux prénoms revenaient toujours dans ses divagations éthyliques. S'il mourrait sous ses fenêtres, elle aurait de sacrés emmerdes. Elle le fouilla pour prendre son portable. Elle n'eut même pas à consulter le répertoire, en mode silence, il y avait 15 appels en absence, tous de la fameuse Lindsay. Elle appuya sur la touche rappel automatique.

— « Allo, Danny, c'est toi, tout va bien.  
— Vous êtes Lindsay ?  
— Oui, et vous qui êtes-vous. C'est Danny ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?  
— Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, Danny n'a rien, il est juste trop bourré pour rentrer. Je bosse au _Bad Trip Café _dans la 18ième rue. Vous pouvez venir le chercher, il va chopper la mort par ce temps.  
— Merci de m'avoir prévenue, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle rangea le mobile à sa place et attendit un peu puis décida de lever le camp. Elle avait fait sa bonne action du jour, mais fallait pas pousser avec sa générosité. A 5 minutes prés, elle aurait croisé la jeune femme.

Angoissée, Lindsay avait mis le turbo. La vue du corps échoué de son amant lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, elle se précipita vers lui. Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à le redresser puis à l'escorter jusqu'à la voiture. Il était à peine conscient.

— « Tu sais cette bêtise, tu m'avais prévenu, et bien je viens de la faire. »  
C'était tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler.

— « Dans quel état tu es. »  
Cette constatation valait surtout pour elle-même.

Le chemin en sens inverse fut relativement calme. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle réveilla le gardien de leur immeuble pour qu'il l'aide à porter Danny qui comatait. En professionnel averti, il s'abstint de tout commentaire, sa moue suffisait à manifester sa désapprobation face à de tels débordements. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas en rajouter. Après avoir déposé leur fardeau dans sa chambre, il prit congé avec la même discrétion.

**A suivre....**Le chapitre suivant s'intitule : **Séparation**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	7. Chapter 7 Séparation

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

**Chapitre 7: Séparation**

Lindsay retira les fringues puantes de son homme et couvrit sa nudité par deux épaisseurs de couverture. D'un chiffon humide, elle lui débarbouilla le visage, cerné, mangé par la barbe. Rassurée qu'il soit enfin à la maison, elle s'autorisa à souffler. L'attente et l'incertitude l'avait épuisée, elle s'assoupit à son chevet. Elle fut brutalement tirée de son sommeil par les mouvements erratiques de la forme allongée. Danny se débattait dans ses cauchemars, de la sueur perlait abondamment de son front. Une très forte fièvre le consumait.

Le réveil affichait 9H00, elle appela Sheldon à la rescousse.  
— « Sheld, merci d'être venu.  
— C'est normal, où est-il ?  
— Au fond du couloir, dans la chambre.  
— Raconte-moi tout.  
— Il a beaucoup bu. Tôt ce matin, une femme m'a téléphoné, la serveuse d'un bar, Danny était ivre. Je suis allée le récupérer. Il avait vomi et ne parvenait pas à se remettre debout.  
— Il est resté longtemps dehors ?  
— J'en sais rien, j'ai mis à peine un quart d'heure pour le chercher.  
— Calme-toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il a déconné. »

Le doc diagnostiqua une grippe carabinée, l'alcool et le stress avait favorisé la fulgurance et la virulence des symptômes. Il referma doucement la porte rejoignant Lindsay dans la cuisine. Elle nota scrupuleusement ses recommandations

— « Alors ?  
— C'est une bonne grippe.  
— Il m'aura tout fait.  
— Je vais te rédiger une ordonnance. Le pic d'alcoolémie est passé mais attends cet après-midi qu'il ait bien cuvé pour débuter le traitement. Aspirine, du sirop pour la toux et du repos. Fais le boire, il transpire beaucoup. Si la fièvre ne baisse pas, n'hésite pas, préviens-moi.  
— D'accord.  
— Hé, ça va aller, d'ici une semaine, il recommencera à rouspéter, tu verras.  
— Je vais surtout attendre qu'il reprenne des forces pour lui passer un sacré savon.  
— Je le plaindrais presque…. Sans être indiscret, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?  
— Tu gardes ça pour toi.  
— T'inquiète, je serai une tombe, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Ca n'aurait pas un rapport avec Flack.  
— Bingo ! Comment tu as deviné ?  
— Ils se sont empoignés sur une scène de crime, l'autre jour. Danny était particulièrement remonté.  
— Fallait bien que ça arrive, je l'avais prévenu pourtant, mais tu le connais. Vu le résultat, je me demande comment va Don.  
— T'es pas au courant ?  
— Quoi ?  
— Il est parti bosser à Minneapolis.  
— De mieux en mieux.  
— C'est Jess qui me l'a appris.  
— Ca marche bien vous deux.  
— Sans commentaire. »

L'humeur n'était pas aux badineries. Ils discutèrent encore le temps de finir leur tasse. Après son départ, elle constata que Danny s'était rendormi, elle en profita pour faire un saut à la pharmacie. Elle devait aussi prévenir le Central qu'il serait en arrêt jusqu'au lundi en huit.

L'inactivité lui pesait, Danny arpentait son salon de long, en large et en travers depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles, pestant contre le monde entier. Il se remettait bien, physiquement du moins. Sans nouvelle de Don, il culpabilisait. Il savait pour son déplacement mais il attendait un signe de lui, n'importe quoi mais un signe. Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, il ne s'en estimait plus digne. Il l'avait trahi, cette douleur dans la poitrine ne le quittait plus. Dés qu'il le put, il se réfugia dans le travail négligeant jusqu'à son couple.

_Un soir_

— « Danny, ça fait un mois que je supporte tes sautes d'humeur sans rien dire, ça ne peut plus durer.  
— Excuse-moi.  
— C'est pas suffisant, les excuses. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je fasse, rien ne t'atteint.  
— ... C'est compliqué.  
— Essaye de m'expliquer au moins. »

Une grande respiration pour rassembler son courage, Danny se mit à parler sans rien omettre. Ses confidences se transformaient en véritable confession. Elle écoutait l'intransigeance avec laquelle il se dépeignait et la profondeur de son mal-être n'intervenant pas de peur qu'il s'arrête. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Don était omniprésent. Dès le début, elle avait été frappée par cette osmose qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à composer avec, c'est pourquoi elle avait tant hésité avant de sortir avec lui. Elle ne regrettait pas ces presque deux années de bonheur. Il avait été sincère avec elle au début, il l'aimait toujours à sa façon, mais pas de celle qui dure toute une vie. Danny venait de le comprendre.

Il hésitait à continuer, butant sur un point crucial. Elle lui effleura le dos de la main, faisant des ronds apaisants avec son pouce. Il resserra ses doigts pour garder le contact et raconta le plus difficile : l'aveu, le baiser volé de Don, ses doutes, ses peurs, sa tentative de… il réfléchit au terme approprié, viol semblait le plus adéquat. Elle tiqua. Comme il épiait ses réactions, il entra encore plus dans le détail.

— « J'en avais tellement envie. Son odeur, le grain de sa peau m'ont chauffé à blanc. S'il ne m'avait pas éclaté les burnes, je crois que, non, j'en suis sur, je l'aurais pris contre ce mur. Il n'y avait que mon désir qui importait pas une seconde je n'ai pensé à lui et encore moins à toi. Je mourrais de trouille. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est le blesser et qu'il parte si loin. Il me manque tellement. Je fais pareil avec toi, je te fais souffrir et je vais te perdre. »

Il se livrait à elle en tombant toutes ses barrières. Elle en aurait été folle de joie, il y a peu, mais maintenant, elle n'en éprouvait qu'une profonde tristesse. Cette diatribe était une déclaration d'amour, violente, désespérée pourtant si belle. Elle ne lui était pas adressée. C'était mieux ainsi.

— « Merci.  
— J'ai envie de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme en plus et tu me remercies ? L'incrédulité dominait.  
— Merci car c'est la première fois que tu me montres tout de toi.  
— ... tu vas me quitter ?  
— Non, on va se séparer.  
— Je ne vois pas la différence.  
— Au contraire, il y a une sacrée nuance. A mon tour de t'expliquer.  
— Vas-y, je te dois bien ça.  
— Je suis venue à Manhattan par hasard. Je n'en pouvais plus du Montana. N'importe quelle grande ville aurait fait l'affaire. Si j'ai posé mes valises ici, c'est parce que Mac a été le premier à m'offrir un poste. J'ai fui mes souvenirs, et pour honorer la mémoire de mes meilleures amies, j'ai choisi la police scientifique pour être certaine que les monstres que je confondrais, croupissent en taule le plus longtemps possible.  
J'allais vraiment mal, tu m'as aidé à me sortir de tout ça.  
— J'ai pas fait grand-chose pourtant.  
— Détrompe-toi, tu étais là me soutenant, me comprenant. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été contente et soulagée, quant au procès, je t'ai vu te glisser dans la salle d'audience. Sentir ton regard sur moi m'a donné la force de témoigner, de replonger dans ce drame pour en ressortir apaisée, vengée presque.  
— Où veux-tu en venir ?  
— Je t'aime comme tu m'aimes, une profonde affection mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Si j'avais besoin de toi pour surmonter mon passé, notre couple t'a aidé à comprendre ce que tu avais sous les yeux, qu'une personne te correspond bien mieux que moi.  
— Tu savais qu'il m'aimait.  
— Je l'ai compris un peu avant qu'il ne te l'avoue. La manière qu'il avait de veiller sur toi n'avait rien d'amicale. Avec le recul, son attitude quand on s'est installé ensemble, était tout aussi parlante. Tu as changé après ça.  
— En gros, tu m'aurais largué de toute façon.  
— Oui, d'autant plus qu'en retrouvant toute ma famille pour veiller ma grand-mère, j'ai eu comme un déclic. Je n'avais plus envie de les quitter.  
— Tu veux retourner au Montana ?  
— Tu appartiens à New York, mais moi, mon chez-moi, c'est là-bas. Je devais partir pour exorciser mes démons, c'est fait. Je veux rentrer là où est ma place.  
— Et le labo, l'équipe, moi tu y as pensé.  
—Je vais me mettre en disponibilité. Mamie Mo veut que je reprenne son échoppe de fleur, je peux aussi me recycler dans l'enseignement ou rester flic, Shérif Monroe, ça sonne bien. Les projets ne manquent pas, tu vois.  
— Tu as déjà tout réglé. Un bout de temps que tu le prépares, non ?  
— Ne soit pas si mesquin, ces choix n'ont pas été si facile. On a vécu une magnifique histoire, intense mais courte. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis même fière d'être la première et la dernière à avoir autant compté pour toi. Et ça, même Don ne pourra pas me l'enlever. Quelque part je resterai la femme de ta vie.  
— C'est sur que vu sous cet angle… Tu pars quand ?  
— Il faut que j'avertisse Mac, et le temps que l'administration enregistre mon changement de statut, une petite quinzaine.  
— Si peu. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils firent l'amour tendrement. Dans cette ultime étreinte, leurs corps se disaient adieu. La nuit suivante, il investit le canapé.

L'annonce de leur rupture fit le tour du labo en moins de 20 minutes. L'incompréhension dominait, à chacun d'interpréter leur mutisme. Leur vie privée resterait privée. Mac accepta la demande de congé de Lindsay, pas qu'il ait le choix ou son mot à dire. Il entérinait une décision murement réfléchie en lui souhaitant réussite et prospérité. Elle avait un mois de préavis ensuite, elle en aurait fini avec la police new yorkaise.

« _Dan', je…bip_ ».

Il repassait ce message encore. Sa séparation avec Lindsay ne l'affectait pas autant qu'il le croyait. Ils partageaient encore leur appartement et il la voyait tous les jours. Ceci expliquait cela.

Leur discussion faisait son chemin. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne, leur relation les avait grandis, préparés pour une nouvelle étape de leur existence. Elle lui avait apporté une stabilité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, ça lui plaisait. Il espérait vivre ça avec Don, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'admettait enfin. C'était un beau rêve, une chimère car il n'envisageait pas qu'un avenir soit possible entre eux. Beaucoup associaient sa petite mine à l'échec de son couple, mais ils faisaient erreur.

— « Il va revenir, j'en suis persuadée. Lindsay tentait de le rassurer en vain.  
— Je sais, mais ça ne changera rien à ce que j'ai fait, j'ai tout détruit.  
— Votre amour vous aidera à surmonter ce dérapage.  
— Si seulement c'était possible.  
— Dis-lui tout ce que tu m'as dit et il te pardonnera.

Début avril, Danny déposa son ex à l'aéroport. Les adieux succincts n'en étaient pas dénués d'émotion pour autant. Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle embarqua sans se retourner. Certaines séparations se passaient très bien. La vocation du Chrysanthème Blanc lui apparu soudain plus claire. Cette affaire l'avait vraiment marqué. Généralement, il s'en foutait de ce qu'il advenait des inculpés. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait voulu connaitre le sort de Marta Davis. Elle avait plaidé coupable, ne se défendant pas. Son jugement fut vite expédié, la sentence exécutée: perpétuité. Elle n'avait même pas sourcillé au prononcé de la peine, prostrée dans sa culpabilité, attitude qui lui épargnait la piqure létale. Justice était rendue.

Bien que placée dans le quartier de la prison réservé aux détenues suicidaires et psychologiquement instables, elle avait déjouée la surveillance. Une gardienne l'avait retrouvée inanimée dans sa cellule. Son corps ne présentait aucune blessure, l'examen médical concluait qu'un arrêt respiratoire était la cause probable du décès, un cas rare de mort subite. Peut-être l'était-elle déjà depuis l'instant où elle avait pressée la détente. 38 ans, un vrai drame.

**A suivre....**

Le chapitre suivant s'intitule:** Visite surprise**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	8. Chapter 8 Visite surprise

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

Chapitre 8 : Visite surprise.

L'avion n'était plus qu'un minuscule grain de sable dans le ciel, Danny venait de s'autoriser sa dernière réflexion mélancolique. Il n'avait pas totalement perdu Lindsay vu qu'ils garderaient le contact. Il réintégra son ancien trois pièces, resté vacant. La crise n'avait pas que ces mauvais côtés, puisqu'il avait pu renégocier le loyer, 35 dollars de moins à verser tous les mois, c'était toujours ça de pris. Il ignorait que la jeune femme avait prévu durant son voyage, une escale au Minnesota, état voisin du sien, enfin si on zappait le Dakota du Nord entre les deux. Elle tenait à passer le bonjour à un ami.

Dehors, la nature s'éveillait doucement de sa torpeur hivernale, le printemps sentait bon. La vie entamait un nouveau cycle.

****

_Minneapolis._

— « Bonjour.  
— Salut Flack !  
— Constance n'est pas encore arrivée ?  
— Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tardée. Tu la connais depuis le temps, elle est incapable d'être à l'heure. Au fait, vous êtes tous aussi ponctuels qu'une montre suisse à New York ?  
— Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle, mais t'inquiète, ça ne concerne que moi. »

En deux mois, Don s'était bien intégré dans cette équipe exclusivement affectée à la traque du découpeur. Constance, la chef était une vieille dure à cuire avec un bagout et un aplomb redoutable. Elle ne l'avait pas ménagé à son arrivée. Le soir quand il regagnait enfin son hôtel, il l'en félicitait presque d'être si exigeante, trop crevé pour faire autre chose que dormir.

— « Mon canard, tu déteins sur moi, je n'ai que 15 minutes de retard.  
— Bonjour patronne. Encore 15 minutes, je parie qu'avant de partir, j'arriverai à réduire ce délai à 5 minutes.  
— Tenu. »

La matinée commençait toujours avec ces boutades, la bonne humeur était essentielle à la cohésion du groupe et aidait à tenir le rythme.

Constance aimait bien ce jeune blanc-bec. En le voyant débarqué, elle avait cru qu'il n'était que le rejeton d'un gradé, un incapable parachuté pour ne plus avoir à supporter son incompétence. En le voyant à l'œuvre, son opinion avait radicalement changé. Flack était un excellent enquêteur, intuitif et travailleur. Cela dit elle sentait une fêlure en lui qu'il cachait soigneusement, pas suffisamment pour son œil exercé, pas celui de flic, mais celui de mère qui avait éduqué trois fils devenus de grands gaillards responsables. Oui, il était touchant.

Ils avaient cru l'affaire réglée mais ils déchantèrent vite. Le suspect en garde à vue, à son arrivée, n'était qu'un copieur opportuniste. Don avait brillamment mené l'interrogatoire le confrontant à ses contradictions, appuyant intelligemment sur les bons leviers. Aculé dans ses derniers retranchements, le meurtrier avait fini par craquer reconnaissant avoir tailladé sa belle-mère en reprenant le modus operandi du tueur décrit dans un de ses torchons à sensations avide de descriptions morbides. Plus c'est sanglant et plus ça se vend.

Du coup, Don avait du prolonger son séjour, son capitaine lui avait accordé trois mois, après ça, il devrait quitter Minneapolis.

Le vrai découpeur, enorgueilli d'avoir des disciples, s'était mis à narguer la police, prêchant son art. Une grave erreur puisque par excès de confiance, il avait relancé l'enquête en laissant des traces de son passage.

L'étau se resserrait autour d'un certain Randall. Son emploi du temps collait avec les lieux et les dates des meurtres. Ils connaissaient de loin ou de près les 6 victimes qu'on lui attribuait. Ancien mercenaire, le maniement des lames lui était plus que familier. Traumatisé et mutilé, il semblait d'ailleurs ne pas s'être remis d'une de ses missions. Un chien de guerre enragé et dangereux qu'il fallait à tout prix stoppé, cependant le localiser s'avérait extrêmement délicat.

****

Le calme était revenu, chacun épluchait des témoignages quand l'officier de garde coupa leur concentration.

— « Flack, y'a quelqu'un pour toi à l'accueil. Veinard, c'est une belle pépé, ne l'a fait pas attendre.  
— Je vais en profiter pour prendre ma pause. »

Un « Ouais, c'est ça ! » goguenard fusa mais trop rapide pour qu'il en identifie la source. Comme par hasard ses collègues planchaient tous, tête baissée sur la paperasse. Sûr qu'il aurait à répondre à une foule de question à son retour.

Il se rapprochait reconnaissant la silhouette à mesure qu'elle se dessinait. La surprise l'emporta sur la politesse.

— « Lindsay, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
— Bonjour à toi aussi. »

Gêné, il l'invita à siroter un café dans un endroit plus neutre. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime cherchant la raison de sa présence.

Confortablement installés à une table de Chez Bernie, sa gargote attitrée à deux pas du commissariat, il la fixait en silence. C'était à elle de lancer la conversation, il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

— « Tu te plais à Minneapolis ?  
— Je ne suis pas là pour faire du tourisme. »

Le silence retomba, lourd, inconfortable. Ne sachant pas comment s'en sortir, elle se jeta à l'eau.

— « On a rompu Danny et moi. »

Don s'étrangla avec sa gorgée d'arabica. Il toussa, et machinalement essuya les gouttes qui avaient versé de sa tasse posée précipitamment.

Le ton cinglait, extériorisant la tempête qui l'agitait.  
— « Je vais la refaire : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle ne se démonta pas.

— « Danny et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.  
— Et alors ?  
— Je pensais que ça pourrait t'intéresser de le savoir.  
— Vraiment ?  
— Tu es bien amoureux de lui, non ? »

S'en fut trop, il se leva, prêt à la planter là.  
— « Don, s'il te plait, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. »

Il se rassit mais elle avait intérêt à rattraper le coup parce qu'elle avait bien foiré son entrée en matière. Pourquoi était-elle là. Elle ne savait pas trop.

— « Désolée de m'incruster et de te balancer ces nouvelles à la figure sans ménagement, j'ai préféré être directe.

—anny m'a tout raconté, absolument tout... »

Paniqué, il ne voulait pas revivre ce que la distance lui avait permis d'occulter.  
— « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Elle continua malgré tout. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre.  
— « Il t'a fait mal, ta réaction me montre à quel point. Il s'en veut énormément.  
— Et tu crois que ça va m'aider à me sentir mieux.  
— Oui. Tu le connais mieux que moi, dés qu'il se sent vulnérable, il attaque d'abord pour ne pas être blesser en premier et cacher ses failles.  
— Je n'attends rien de lui.  
— Dis plutôt que tu n'as jamais cru que tes sentiments puissent être réciproques. Tu te complais dans cet amour à sens unique, rejetant ses approches maladroites. Tu ne lui as jamais laissé une chance de croire qu'une relation soit possible entre vous.  
— Je t'ai vu sombrer, et lui avec toi. ... Notre séparation n'a rien avoir avec toi.  
— Ne me mens pas, vous étiez le couple parfait, Danny n'a jamais été aussi heureux.  
— On s'est raccroché l'un à l'autre parce qu'on en avait besoin. On a décidé de passer à autre chose, chacun de son côté. Tu as simplement accélérer l'échéance de quelques mois.  
— A t'entendre tout à l'air si simple, si limpide.  
— Aussi bizarre que cela puisse te paraitre, c'est le cas, enfin entre Danny et moi, tout est clair.  
— Ca doit pas être la joie au labo.  
— Je ne travaille plus à New York, j'ai décidé de retourner au Montana, d'où ma visite, tu étais sur le chemin. Mais s'il te plait, ne change pas sujet.  
— C'est pas une blague.  
— Je ne te ferais jamais ça. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. J'espère t'aider à trouver le bonheur. Tu le mérites, vous le méritez tous les deux.  
— J'y crois pas, tu viens jusqu'ici me donner ta bénédiction …. pour que je sorte avec ton mec ? Je dois être en train de rêver ou de délirer. »

Un espoir fou s'insinuait en lui. Lindsay pouffa bien qu'il n'y ait rien de drôle. Son visage redevint sérieux.

— « Danny ignore que je suis venue te voir. Il ne fera jamais le premier pas vers toi, tu dois en être bien conscient. Tout dépend de toi.  
— Je ne sais pas... j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Tout se bouscule. »

Ils regardaient les passants par la baie vitrée, plongés dans leurs réflexions.  
— « Je ne vais pas te déranger davantage, je dois partir de toute façon.  
— Je te dépose si tu veux.  
— Je veux bien, mais à la gare pas à l'aéroport.  
— Il doit bien te rester 500 km à faire.  
— Le train c'est plus long mais je peux voir le paysage, ces grands espaces m'ont manqué.  
— C'est sur, c'est autre chose que Central Park.  
— Cette forêt de poche m'a bien aidé à supporter la transition.  
— Je peux te poser une dernière question, ces quelques mois, vous les auriez passés ensemble si je n'avais pas été là ? »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et un « oui » sans ambigüité franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

— « Merci. »  
Cette sincérité lui prouvait les sentiments de Danny. Il en était soulagé et terrifié à la fois. Tout dépendait de lui, elle avait raison.

****

— « Pour une pause, c'était une sacrée pause. Alors comment elle s'appelle ?  
— C'est une amie, uniquement une amie et puisque vous insistez, je ne vous dirai rien de plus sur elle.  
— T'es pas sympa, Flack.  
— Tu m'auras pas plus avec les sentiments. »

Don n'avait pas menti, il n'avait rien lâché sur la belle inconnue, mais tous avaient noté un changement dans son attitude. Il s'était renfermé comme les premiers jours, préoccupé. Ils en déduisaient que leur invité souffrait d'une peine de cœur, pour le soutenir, ils cessèrent de le charrier.

****

A force de recoupements, de vérifications, les mailles de filet se resserraient autour de Randall. Ils se relayaient dans plusieurs planques, l'une d'elle se révéla payante. Deux flics, calfeutrés dans une piaule insalubre, les jumelles vissées à leurs mirettes, avaient repéré le suspect. Claudicant, il pénétrait dans le garage désaffecté situé en face, l'un de ses nombreux points de replis. Ils s'empressèrent de transmettre l'info au chef opération. Constance, que ce jeu du chat et de la souris agaçait, décida de procéder à son arrestation. Elle avait réuni ses hommes et quelques renforts pour lancer l'assaut. Don était en première ligne.

Leur intervention bien préparée se déroula en quelques minutes. Trois coups de bélier suffirent pour défoncer la serrure de la porte cochère. Poussant les battants désentravés, la large ouverture leur avait permis d'investir la place rapidement et en grand nombre. L'effet de surprise fut total.

— « Police, rendez-vous ! »

Le suspect n'avait pas résisté, avec 10 flingues sous le nez, c'aurait été suicidaire. Pourtant cette soumission et ce calme ne cadraient pas avec le personnage. La méfiance était de rigueur. Prudemment, Don baissa son arme pour la remettre dans son holster, il se saisit d'une paire de menotte. Il s'approcha pour les lui passer, pendant qu'un autre lui énonçait ses droits. Au nom des victimes et de leur famille, ils respectaient scrupuleusement la procédure. Aucun vice de forme ne lui servirait d'échappatoire.

Sans le quitter des yeux, le brun lui encercla le poignet gauche, il allait faire de même avec le droit quand il vit un éclat meurtrier brillé dans la rétine du mercenaire. Par reflexe, il se recula, à l'instant même où Randall brandissait un poignard, jusque là dissimulé dans sa manche. Il avait visé la carotide, mais la réaction soudaine de son adversaire lui avait fait rater sa cible. Le sang coulait, il en reconnut l'odeur si caractéristique. Un tel parfum excitait ses sens de chasseur, il n'avait pas tout perdu finalement. Il se fit plaqué au sol, son couteau hors de portée, dégagé d'un coup de pied à une bonne distance. Maitrisé, il fut évacué manu militari.

**A suivre...  
**  
Le chapitre suivant s'intitule : **Retour.**

**Note de Lou:** Cette histoire est déjà entièrement écrite, la parution sur se fera tous les dimanches. Sachez que, pour les plus pressé(e)s / interessé(e)s de connaitre la suite, le chapitre suivant sera en ligne sur mon site (l'adresse est dans mon profil) en avant-première, les mercredis.

**Dragoun Lou**


	9. Chapter 9 Retour

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

**Chapitre 9 : Retour**

L'ambulance ouverte, un secouriste tamponnait une compresse sur l'avant- bras du blessé. Une longue estafilade courrait sur toute sa longueur, saignant abondamment. L'entaille était profonde et nette, seul le muscle semblait avoir été touché. Mais par prudence, il fallait faire un examen plus poussé de la lésion afin de vérifier que les tendons et autres liaisons nerveuses n'aient pas été endommagés.

Don avait eu chaud et si sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il n'avait rien ressenti au passage de lame affutée, là, il douillait sévère. La gravité potentielle de sa blessure et le risque de séquelles lui fichaient une sacrée frousse. Constance l'accompagna à l'hôpital, le remontant le moral à sa façon : énergique. L'interne confirma l'avis du son confrère ambulancier, le traumatisme était musculaire. Il devrait revenir dans 15 jours pour retirer les points de suture. D'ici là, il désinfecterait la cicatrice avec une pommade spéciale à chaque fois qu'il referait le pansement. Il avait ordre de ne pas forcer avec ce bras au risque de rouvrir la plaie.

****

Allongé sur son lit d'hôtel, Don se reposait satisfait du devoir accompli. L'anesthésie s'estompait, la douleur était supportable mais les fils le gratouillaient.

Il arrivait au terme de l'échéance, il se préparait mentalement au départ. Quelle attitude adopter face à Danny ? Il ne se décidait pas. Le trait qu'il avait tiré sur lui n'était que rhétorique, ce con hantait toutes ses pensées, plus encore depuis la visite de Lindsay. Fatigué d'extrapoler des scénarii plus improbables les uns que les autres, le mieux était d'affronter les retrouvailles sans rien préméditer, il agirait en conséquence.

Le lendemain, il se soigna, ça suintait un peu, aussi il appliqua délicatement la crème. Elle sentait bon et ne piquait pas. Il eut des difficultés pour coller correctement le large pansement propre. Il y parvint après quelques essais. Il était droitier, sa bonne main n'avait rien, il s'en sortait pas si mal que ça.

Au bureau, il rassura ses collègues sur sa santé. Constance le prit à part.

— « Mon canard, tu me plais beaucoup. Ton travail sur cette affaire est irréprochable. Je ne me suis pas privée de le dire à ton capitaine. Il t'attend d'ailleurs après-demain à la première heure.  
— J'ai été ravi de bosser avec vous.  
— Justement, sache que si tu le souhaites, tu peux avoir un poste permanent ici.  
— Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate. Réfléchis à cette opportunité. Je t'ai bien observé et je sais qu'à New York, tu as des problèmes à résoudre. Quand tout sera clair pour toi, tu me le feras savoir.  
— Merci Constance, pour cette marque de confiance. »

Don était ému, contre toute attente, il se plaisait à Minneapolis.

— « Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire avec Randall ? »

Etant la dernière victime de ce malade, il n'avait pas pu y participer.

— « Il n'a rien dit d'intéressant, on va le réentendre cette après-midi. Mais je doute obtenir plus de résultat. De toute façon, les preuves sont irréfutables, son petit jeu ne peut que le desservir. »

Il prit son temps pour fignoler son rapport, le pot de départ fut chaleureux. Pour sa dernière soirée, il flâna un peu dans les rues, s'imprégnant de l'ambiance, des humeurs du ciel pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Il embarquait à 10 H 00.

Il eut la surprise d'être escorter à l'aéroport par la patronne en personne et surtout à l'heure, une dernière attention qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur. N'ayant prévenu personne de son retour, il ne s'étonna donc pas d'être seul à la sortie de l'avion. New York avait repris des couleurs et des degrés supplémentaires. Cette douceur le revigora.

Arrivé chez lui, il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur de renfermé qui flottait dans chaque pièce. Il récupéra la pile de courrier en stand by chez la concierge avertie de son absence, factures et pubs, rien de bien réjouissant.

Il téléphona enfin à sa sœur. Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien. Sam passerait dans la soirée lui rendre les clés de sa voiture et lui apporter trois bricoles, de quoi regarnir un frigo vide jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à faire les courses.

Tous les revoir lui pesait et l'idée de se camoufler derrière son masque l'insupportait. Dans ces moments de doutes, la proposition de Constance devenait plus séduisante. Cependant fuir n'était pas la solution, ces mois au loin le lui avaient appris. Avant d'accepter ou non sa proposition, il lui fallait résoudre son problème avec Danny.

****

Mercredi 7 H 50, le Lieutenant Flack faisait une entrée remarquée dans les locaux de son commissariat. Ses collègues le saluèrent, contents de le voir revenir au bercail. Il ne s'attarda pas en mondanité, il se savait attendu par leur supérieur. Ce dernier avisa sa montre 8 H 00 quand on frappa à sa porte. En reconnaissant son inspecteur franchir le seuil de son bureau, il constata que Don n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes, pile poil à l'heure à chaque rendez-vous.

Il l'observa faire son rapport sur l'arrestation de Randall Malloy, il releva quelques allusions à l'équipe locale, rien de rédhibitoire en soit, mais surprenant de sa part. Concis et direct, il se bornait aux faits dans ses comptes rendus, de telles parenthèses soulignaient un certain attachement qui lui laissait présager le pire, son homologue du Minnesota ne lui ayant pas caché son intention de le débaucher. En gestionnaire soucieux de la rentabilité de ses effectifs, il n'était pas disposé à perdre son meilleur élément. Il allait le remettre au boulot le plus tôt possible. Le travail dans la rue prenait aux tripes, arpenter Manhattan lui enlèverait toute idée de quitter sa ville. Enfin, il l'espérait. Pour faire bonne mesure, il le félicita officiellement pour la totale réussite de sa mission et s'enquit de sa santé.

Sitôt qu'il fut libéré par leur boss, Don n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Ripley lui sauta dessus exhibant une photo de sa merveille : un petit bout de 54 cm pour 3,450 kg à la naissance avec en prime des coucougnettes de taureau. Encore tout fripé, le poupon chevelu était mignon. Il pria silencieusement qu'il n'ait pas à subir une deuxième version commentée de l'accouchement, il lui en avait dressé le descriptif pendant prés de 45 minutes, bouffant toute la batterie de son portable. Heureusement le papa exubérant limita les effusions.

Son propre père avait-il manifesté autant de fierté à sa venue au monde ? Non, chez les Flack, tout tournait autour de la lignée, il n'était qu'une obligation à remplir et à formater. Qu'à son âge, il n'ait pas encore fondé une famille était une honte pour son géniteur. Il ne s'estimait pas prêt, le serait-il un jour ? Envisager d'élever un enfant alors qu'il s'engageait dans une relation avec un autre homme, était un peu prématuré. D'autant plus qu'à l'heure actuelle, il était tout ce qu'il y a de célibataire. Depuis presque 6 mois, il se qualifierait même de moine. Terrain glissant sur sujet casse gueule, Don se morigéna. Les introspections prise de tête, il se les réservait pour le soir, où, perché sur le toit de son immeuble, il se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel, cherchant dans ses couleurs, la voie à suivre.

Il se concentra retrouvant rapidement ses repères, le prochain meurtre serait pour lui, la routine en somme. En attendant, Jess le mettait au courant des dossiers en cours. Elle l'emmena ensuite déjeuner. La gorge sèche de lui avoir parlé toute la matinée, elle voulait à présent se taire et l'écouter. Il appela l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, un troupeau d'experts s'y entassait. Ils avaient eu la même idée : manger ensemble, dans le lot, il fallait qu'il y soit: Danny Messer, le seul et l'unique.

Adam fut le premier à intervenir, mettant un terme à leur observation mutuelle.

— « Tiens, Flack, de retour parmi nous.  
— Toujours aussi perspicace, Adam. »

Il salua rapidement les autres occupants, en commençant par Stella, honneur aux dames.

— « Que veux-tu, je suis scientifique de terrain maintenant. Je dois être à l'affut du moindre indice, et tu ne passe pas inaperçu.  
— Félicitation pour cette promotion. Il s'en est passé des choses pendant mon absence.  
— Tu n'as pas idée. Parti sur sa lancée, Adam continua : bon, j'en ai marre de bloquer la porte, vous montez ou vous prenez le suivant ?  
— Jess s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans la brèche: on va au _Pasta Party_, Don va me raconter ce qu'il a fait au Minnesota, ça vous tente.  
— Un oui quasi unanime, remplit la cabine.  
— Dans ce cas, on embarque avec vous. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'incrusta, entrainant son ami avec elle.

— « Mac n'est pas là ?  
— Si mais il est en plein dans la paperasse. Il nous a dit de ne pas l'attendre. »

Elle se colla à son chéri. Sheldon en profita, passant discrètement sa main sur la taille de sa petite-amie.

Don quant à lui, échoua à côté de Danny se raidissant de cette proximité. Il s'obligea à regarder droit devant. Cela n'échappa pas à son voisin qui piqua du nez pour admirer ses chaussures, de dépit, de gène, de culpabilité, il hésitait, deviner les gestes de l'autre enflammait son imagination. Des flashs lui revenaient inlassablement sur leur dernière rencontre, l'embrouillant davantage. Ce n'étaient pas tant les gestes mais les mots et la hargne avec laquelle il les avait prononcés qui le faisaient souffrir encore aujourd'hui. Jamais descente ne lui parut si longue.

Surpris par le soubresaut à l'arrêt de la machine, Danny s'accrocha par reflexe à ce qu'il put, le bras de Don. Il se fit rejeter sans ménagement, la grimace du brun était sans équivoque. Cette réaction n'augurait rien de bon, il croisa les doigts que le repas se passe mieux. Lui qui espérait tant son retour, il ne savait pas comment se comporter maintenant qu'il était là. Pour des retrouvailles, un endroit exigu et surpeuplé comme celui-ci n'était pas le cadre idéal.

_Au restaurant Pasta Party._

Le gérant fut agréablement surpris de voir débarquer leur petit groupe. Il faisait rarement le plein au service de 13H00. Il dirigea ses 6 clients à sa meilleure table, avec la tchatche caricaturale d'un rital de troisième génération qui ne connaissait de l'Italie que ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision. Pizza et plats de pâtes se disputaient le menu, avec différentes portions de quoi satisfaire les appétits d'oiseau comme les estomacs d'ogre. Sur la page des desserts, les douceurs aux noms exotiques titillèrent leurs gourmandises.

Ils dégustèrent leurs assiettes dans une ambiance agréable. Les discussions s'enchainaient sans temps mort inconfortable. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres. Si Danny ne s'était pas étendu sur la fin de son couple, ce que tout le monde comprenait, Adam était intarissable. Lui qui avait failli être licencié pour raison budgétaire, ne devant la sauvegarde de son poste que grâce à la mobilisation de ses collègues, occupait aujourd'hui la place laissée vide par Lindsay. Mac l'avait pris sous son aile, alors que Stella se chargeait plus volontier de Sheldon, qui allait fêter sa première année en tant qu'expert. Cette diversité dans leurs cursus leur apportait une complémentarité les aidant à résoudre les cas les plus difficiles. Puis se fut au tour de Don de leur répondre sur le Découpeur et Minneapolis. Lorsqu'il aborda sa blessure, il capta l'attention de tous, l'inquiétude qu'affichait son blondinet lui fit plaisir.

— « Montre. »

Il dut relever la manche de sa chemise pour leur faire voir le pansement. Une auréole rouge et fraiche grossissait lentement sur une extrémité de la gaze. Cela faisait presque 10 jours, les chairs ne s'étaient pas encore très bien ressoudées. L'empoignade involontaire de Danny avait dû faire sauter un point.

Le côté médecin de Sheldon s'exprimait en force.  
— « Il ne t'a pas loupé, tu saignes encore.  
— J'ai dû me cogner sans faire attention. »

Ce n'était pas lui qu'il regarda quand il dit ça.

— « Tu vas me suivre au labo en rentrant pour que je t'examine.  
— Oui docteur Hawkes, et il pouffa.  
— Ca doit être coton pour te soigner tout seul, demanda Adam.  
— C'est un coup à prendre, le plus douloureux c'est quand j'enlève le pansement. Avec la colle, ça tire sur les poils. Mon duvet n'a pas résisté à l'arrachage quotidien, heureusement que je ne suis pas un yéti. J'admire votre courage, mesdames, pour l'épilation.  
— Merci, Stella et Jess rigolèrent.  
— Entre ça et les traces d'adhésif que j'arrive pas à nettoyer. J'ai hâte d'en finir. Plus qu'une semaine. »

Cet intermède les avait rassérénés, ils pensaient réitérer l'expérience de façon plus régulière, incluant Mac d'office pour leurs futurs festins.

**A suivre…**

Le prochain et dernier chapitre s'intitule : **Tout ou rien.**

Dragoun Lou


	10. Chapter 10 Tout ou rien

**Série : **CSI New York – Les experts Manhattan

**Histoire **: Danny et Lindsay emménagent ensemble pour fêter leur un an de couple. Don en souffre car il aime secrètement son meilleur ami. Rien ne va plus entre eux.

**Genre :** Romance / Slash

**Statut :** 10 chapitres – Terminée

**Rythme de parution** : un chapitre par semaine

**Public :** Tout public.

* * *

**Prélude**

**Chapitre 10 : Tout ou rien**

Danny était songeur. Don ne l'avait pas rejeté dans l'ascenseur et ne lui tenait pas rigueur de cette malencontreuse maladresse. Il se dissimulait toujours derrière un masque mais celui-ci paraissait plus léger. Manifestement, d'être loin de lui, lui avait fait du bien. D'une manière générale son attitude le troublait. Essayait-il de lui faire passer un message, si oui, lequel ? Il préférait garder ses distances, prendre tout ce qu'il lui donnerait sans rien exiger.

****

Ils vaquèrent à leur occupation avec entrain. L'arrivée des beaux jours comme la période des fêtes n'impactaient pas sur la criminalité. Les policiers sur le pont, constataient les dégâts et en recherchaient les responsables.

Don sortait de l'hôpital. Sa cicatrice débarrassée de ses fils chirurgicaux turquoise cocotait hélas sous un nouveau pansement, plus léger certes mais tout aussi chiant à poser. Sa peau avait besoin de se consolider sans frotter sur une quelconque étoffe. Il pouvait laisser respirer son bras nu mais seulement à l'intérieur. Le soleil lui était interdit, car exposés à ses rayons, les tissus cicatriciels encore sensible prendraient une teinte brunâtre définitive au combien inesthétique. La perspective de garder des manches longues tout l'été ne l'enchantait guère. Mais ainsi protégée, sa marque blanchirait et s'estomperait avec le temps, sacrifier son bronzage lui paraissait beaucoup moins terrible.

Une autre blessure le préoccupait car le processus de guérison ne s'enclenchait pas. Son expert se comportait différemment avec lui. Il choisissait soigneusement ses mots, calculait son attitude pour éviter les prises de bec, approuvait ses dire sans pinailler, bref il s'écrasait. Ce nouveau Danny l'ennuyait.

D'un autre côté, Constance l'avait contacté. Le procureur souhaitait enregistrer sa déposition pour la verser au dossier, le dispensant d'un témoignage à la barre. Il devait donc retourner là-bas. Quand Randall serait extradé vers l'Etat de New York pour y être jugé de deux chefs d'inculpation de meurtre, il n'aurait pas non plus à subir le procès. Elle voulait aussi sa décision et il la lui donnerait.

Bien décidé à stopper cette spirale infernale qui maintenait le statut quo entre eux, il se rendit chez Danny. Son manque de lui soutenait sa détermination. Soit ils se mettaient ensemble, soit il décamperait de la côte est pour les prochaines décennies. La demi-mesure, il en avait tellement soupé qu'il en frisait l'indigestion.

Tout son avenir dépendait de cette discussion, l'importance de l'enjeu se nourrissait de l'ardeur de ses sentiments et vice versa. Il n'eut même pas à toquer à sa porte, que celle-ci s'ouvrait déjà.

Vêtu d'un survêt noir et d'un t-shirt très près du corps, son hôte se rendait à la salle de sport. Ses sources, à savoir Jess qui lui répétait ce que Sheldon lui confiait, disaient vrai. Il ne sautait plus sur tout ce qui avait une paire de sein dixit sa co-équipière, dépensant son énergie par la fréquentation assidue d'un gymnase. Le résultat était probant. Déjà canon avant, là il était carrément à tomber par terre. Les tablettes de chocolat en béton armée que laissait deviner son maillot invitaient à les redessiner avec les doigts, les lèvres et plus si affinité. Et ses pectos.

Don se racla la gorge dans le but d'endiguer cette vague de désir. Il se détacha à regret de ce torse si magnifiquement sculpté.

Statue était un thème fort à propos étant donné que Danny s'était figé. L'inspection dont il avait été l'objet et la lueur concupiscente qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles de son visiteur, le clouaient sur place.

— « Est-ce que je peux te parler.  
— Tu tombes mal, comme tu le vois, j'allais partir.  
— S'il te plait, ça ne sera pas long.  
— Très bien, 10 minutes pas plus. »

Ils entrèrent jusqu'au salon. Connaissant bien les lieux, Don fut surpris des changements. L'appartement n'avait plus rien de la garçonnière bordélique. L'effort sur la déco et l'agencement différent des meubles l'avaient transformé en loft lumineux et confortable, son occupant avait muri. Il tenta un coup de poker pour tester ses réactions.

— « Je suis venu te dire adieu.  
— Pardon ?  
— Je retourne à Minneapolis. On m'a proposé un poste à temps plein là-bas et j'ai accepté. »

La réponse tardait à venir. Plus son mutisme durait, plus il la craignait.

— « C'est gentil de me prévenir. »

La nouvelle qu'il redoutait se réalisait finalement. Depuis leur resto au _Pasta Party_, il le sentait. Si Don s'était si bien intégré, c'était parce qu'il s'y plaisait. Mais pourquoi le lui annoncer en face, et puis ce désir dans ces yeux, il ne l'avait pas rêvé. Qu'était-il sensé faire de cette perche qu'il lui tendait ? Voulait-il qu'il lui dise de rester ? En avait-il seulement le droit ?

A miser gros, on risque de tout perdre. Là, il était lessivé, ruiné jusqu'à l'âme.

— « Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?  
— T'es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions.

Le brun soupira puis se lança.

— « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, si tu me laisses passer cette porte, c'est fini. »

Danny ne soutint pas son regard, baissant les yeux, abandonnant. Il attendit cinq minutes, peut-être dix, et toujours rien. Alors, il fit un pas puis un autre. Ces pieds avoisinaient la tonne, mais il continuait. Il ne céderait pas. Il s'apprêtait à tourner le pommeau quand ce qu'il n'espérait plus, arriva enfin.

— « Don! .... ne t'en va pas. »

Il se retourna, son blondinet l'avait suivi seulement à quelques mètres de lui. Le soulagement fut de courte durée, la suite s'était perdue dans un silence qui les engloutissait, lancinant au rythme de leurs pulsations cardiaques.

— « Où est passé le Danny crâneur, sûr de lui, prêt à tout pour défendre les siens et ce en quoi il croit. Il m'aurait déjà dit mes quatre vérités sans fioriture ni concession. »

L'intéressé se tenait bien droit, le fixant. Il ne fuyait plus.

— « Il est toujours là mais il a trop honte. ... Comment peux-tu encore vouloir de moi après ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai agressé, j'ai failli abuser de toi. Ton « _je ne le pardonnerais jamais_ » résonne encore en moi si fort.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ? J'étais là aussi. Je me suis bien défendu. On s'est battu, c'est vrai, on s'est dit des horreurs c'est vrai aussi. Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi ce jour là, je n'ai jamais eu peur. ... Je suis prêt à passer sur cet épisode et tourner la page. Tu dois l'être aussi. Tu dois te pardonner à toi-même si tu veux qu'on avance...ensemble.  
— Ton absence m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Mais mon égoïsme t'a assez fait souffrir. Si ton bonheur est dans le Minnesota, je ne peux pas te demander de rester.  
— Tu tiens à moi, comment ? »

Il y avait dans cette question une telle attente. Il lui offrait tant. Danny réduisit l'espace qui les séparait jusqu'à ce que son corps frôle le sien. Sans le toucher, il s'étira un peu pour chuchoter à son oreille. Tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé n'avait été que le prélude à cet instant.

— « Je t'aime. »

Il se décala. Nez à nez, leurs bouches se séduisaient. Laquelle des deux s'unirait à l'autre. Sous l'imminence de cette communion, pas de revendication, pas de domination, le partage était roi. Un dernier millimètre à parcourir, et la consécration, ce troisième baiser effaçait les deux premiers. Il était l'aboutissement d'une bataille, et le fondement de la paix, la fin d'une époque et le début d'une autre histoire.

Ils ne résistèrent plus. Ils s'enlacèrent pour approfondir leur échange dont le bruit mouillé, érotique emplissait la pièce. Le silence aussi était vaincu.

— « Je crois que tu as raté ton heure de gym.  
— J'ai trouvé mieux à faire. ...Et Minneapolis ?  
— J'ai bien eu une proposition, mais je n'ai pas et ne vais pas y donner suite. Il faut seulement que j'y retourne pour être auditionner. C'est l'affaire de quelques jours.  
— Tu restes ?  
— Oui.  
— ... . J'ai gardé le message que tu m'avais laissé quand tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu la fin, y'avait plus de place. Qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ? »

Don n'eut pas besoin de le réécouter, il se le rappelait par cœur.

— « Que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
— Je reste avec toi aussi. »

Tendrement enlacés sur le canapé, ils jouissaient de la présence de l'autre. L'étreinte câline était amoureuse, sensuelle. Le sexe viendrait, mais pas tout de suite. Un dernier baiser et Don rentra chez lui. Le bonheur n'est ni un droit, ni une chance. Il ne s'atteint pas, il se construit et s'entretient. Ils prendraient leur temps pour le cultiver et en profiter jusqu'à l'ivresse.

****

_Aéroport de Newark, Jeudi 7 H00_

Une voiture dans le parking, deux personnes se disaient au revoir de façon intime, s'embrassant à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils gardaient jalousement pour eux leur relation toute neuve.

— « Rien que 3 jours, et après on se quitte plus.  
— Tu ne vas pas te lasser de m'avoir toujours sur le dos ?  
— Humm ! Ne me mets pas ces images en tête au moment où je pars.  
— Quelles images !? »

Don captura ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de sortir du véhicule. Par leurs petites joutes verbales, ils s'apprivoisaient, dévoilant à mots couverts leurs envies et leurs désirs.

Ils poursuivaient avec délectation leur exploration mutuelle, leurs baisers s'accompagnant désormais de caresses. D'abord surpris, Danny avait été ravi d'apprendre que lui non plus n'avait jamais pratiqué avec les hommes. Il lui retrouvait ce côté exclusif et possessif qu'il aimait tant.

A Minneapolis, Constance devina, au visage radieux de son canard que celui-ci refusait. Elle était heureuse de le voir revenir si épanoui, même si elle devait lui dire adieu.

— « Ne me dis rien, j'ai compris.  
— Merci.  
— Elle sait la chance qu'elle a de t'avoir, au moins.  
— Comment ... ?  
— Mon canard, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, et j'ai de l'entrainement avec mes grands dadais de fils. »

Il voulait qu'elle sache pour Danny.  
— « Il le sait. »

_Il ?_ Comme ça, il s'était amouraché d'un homme, ça n'avait pas dû être simple, elle avait bien vu par quoi il était passé. Cette franchise et ce sourire la convainquirent que ce choix était le sien, qu'apparemment cela lui convenait. Elle le lui fit savoir par un enjoué :  
— « Alors tant mieux. »

****

_Un an plus tard._

Deux corps reposaient en chien de fusil, étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre. Don ne trouvait le sommeil que calé contre le torse de son amant, son bras reposant autour de sa taille, leurs mains jointes. Les draps portaient les traces de leurs récents ébats. Leur couple semblait être lié au chiffre trois.

C'était à leur troisième baiser qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour et c'était à leur troisième fois qu'ils avaient partagé un orgasme dévastateur, initiateur d'une longue série, mais le seul dont ils se souviendraient à vie.

Comme des ados, ils s'étaient renseigné chacun dans leur coin sur les pratiques gay, et la préparation à la pénétration. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Mais tellement nerveux, leur première fois fut un fiasco complet et douloureux pour Danny. La deuxième fois s'était mieux passée mais la peur les avait bridés dans l'expression de leur passion. Ils gagnèrent en expérience et en confiance. Ils étaient aussi familiers du corps de l'autre que du leur. Quand se fut au tour de Don de recevoir son homme, ils surent gérer tous les détails et l'inconfort.

L'expert se réveillait doucement. Il repassait toujours son index sur la cicatrice de son chéri avant de se décoller de lui pour se lever. Un rituel parmi d'autres qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux. Ils faisaient le plein de contact avant d'être séparés. Le retour de Don ayant coïncidé avec l'amélioration du moral de Danny, tous avait considéré leur rapprochement comme une évidence : un ami en soutenait un autre. Il y avait bien quelques mauvaises langues qui persifflaient trouvant leur amitié plus qu'ambigüe. Ils s'en foutaient pas mal. Ils étaient toujours très discrets. Seuls leurs plus proches amis connaissaient la vérité sur leur liaison.

Ils avaient de la chance, depuis peu, les colporteurs de ragot avaient trouvé mieux et plus croustillant. D'après radio couloir, une couguar sévissait dans le commissariat. Stella se ferait la dent, et pas que ça, sur un bleu de 20 ans son cadet. Elle lui apprenait à se perfectionner à tirer ou à se servir de sa matraque. Les différentes rumeurs rivalisaient dans les métaphores et les doubles sens. Le débat faisait rage entre les machos en uniforme horrifiés d'être rabaissés au rang de toy boy et la gente féminine qui savourait cette douce revanche.

Au courrier, un faire part avait été glissé dans leur boîte à lettre. Lindsay allait épouser Brian, son prince charmant, tous deux enseignants dans le même lycée. En pleine forme, Mamie Mo se préparait à prendre une barrette supplémentaire, celle d'arrière-grand-mère.

**Fin**

Merci à tous d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout.

Merci spécial à Pandi, Glasgow, Pauline, Wolfinette et Loni.

**Dragoun Lou**

Note de Lou: je ne mets en ligne que des histoires entièrement écrites. Il vous faudra donc attendre pour avoir une autre histoire à chapitre sur . Pour patienter, si le coeur vous en dit, je vous invite à visiter mon blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil ) où mes petits OS n'attendent que vous.


End file.
